NOVA
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: Hubo una época, cuando reír era sencillo. Una época, en la que el mundo entero consistía en la tarea de cálculo, vivir los días al filo de reprobar o pasar. Una época, en que las madres se suponían que tenían que ser inmortales, y en la que el enamorarse era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Y, entonces, caía el telón. La edad de la inocencia pasaba. Parte de SEARCHING FOR LEVI
1. Capítulo 1

**NOVA  
** _ **Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducido por** _ **Maru**_ **de** _ **Kusanagi**_

* * *

 **SUMARIO: Hubo una época, cuando reír era sencillo. Una época, en la que el mundo entero consistía en tarea de cálculo, o en vivir los días al filo de reprobar o pasar. Una época, en que las madres se suponían que tenían que ser inmortales, y que el enamorarse era como jugar a la ruleta rusa. Y, entonces, caía el telón. La edad de la inocencia pasaba. Parte del universo de SEARCHIN FOR Levi (Buscando a Levi), [LevixEren]**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

~.~

Hubo una época, cuando reír era sencillo. Una época, en la que el mundo entero consistía en tarea de cálculo, o en vivir los días al filo de reprobar o pasar. Una época, en que las madres se suponían que tenían que ser inmortales, y que el enamorarse era como jugar a la ruleta rusa.

Y, entonces, caía el telón. La edad de la inocencia pasaba.

Así era como recordaba sus dieciocho años.

..-..

 _Cuarteles del Ejército de Titán, Trost._

 _Año 2008_

A través de los acostumbrados boletines y el ruido de pisadas contra el piso, dos chicos se erguían en una esquina del Cuartel de Trost, jugando a piedra, papel y tijera en secreto. Era algo raro de ver, y, para la mayoría de los soldados de la zona, era un juego extraño. Los titánicos no comprendían sus reglas, los gestos o el motivo de que los chicos cantaban las mismas palabras una y otra vez. El mayor de los dos, un pecoso joven, soltó una risotada cuando el _papel_ de su oponente perdió ante sus _tijeras_. Por tercera vez, llevando el juego a su definitivo final.

'Mejor suerte para la próxima', dijo Marco con voz suave, retirando sus manos. La metió al bolsillo de su chaqueta de los cuerpos, inclinándose contra la pared, con una sonrisa sabionda en los labios.

Su acompañante – un chico de su edad, con piel más bronceada y ojos verdes, bajó la mirada y miró sus dedos, ofendido. Las derrotas no eran fáciles para cierto eren Jaeger. Le gustaba perder tanto como a Keith Shadis le gustaba vaguear durante horas de servicio.

'¿Sabes qué es lo injusto, Marco?', dijo el chico, haciendo una mueca. 'Te diré que es lo condenadamente injusto. El hecho de que les haya enseñado un juego y que ustedes me caguen ganando siempre', maldijo el castaño. 'Cada _puta_ vez.'

Marco miro en derredor, nervioso. 'A lo mejor te gustaría cuidar tu lenguaje en el Cuartel, Eren. Las paredes son finas como papel.'

Eren alzó una ceja. '¿cuidar mi lenguaje?', repuso. '¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? ¿Hacernos limpiar los baños?', miró el pasillo y resopló levemente por lo bajo. 'Créeme esto, Marco. Hay más gente aquí con peor boca que la mía.'

Marco sonrió. No era alguien que dejaba escapar una chance, especialmente si le daba la oportunidad única de mosquear a Eren. Porque, a fin de cuentas, es lo que hacen los buenos amigos. Los buenos amigos ponían el hombro a tus problemas, sabían que decirte cuando estabas decaído y… si, por algún motivo desafortunado, descubrían por quien estabas enamoriscado, se aseguraban de invocar a Caín y hacer que todo el mundo se enterara. Eren lo descubrió a las malas.

Notó el brillo travieso de los ojos de Marco.

'¿Conque sí? Ah, ¿estamos…', Marco hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia delante. '– hablando sobre cierto superior tuyo?'

Atrapado con la guardia baja, Eren se quedó tieso y miró hoscamente a Marco.

'Tenías que mencionarlo, ¿no? Y ese chiste pierde rápido la gracia.'

La sonrisa nunca abandonó el rostro de Marco.

'Eso es lo gracioso, Jaeger', señaló, guiñándole el ojo. 'No era un chiste.'

Eren evitó la mirada de Marco, avergonzado. El leve repique de su corazón volvió, la ruleta rusa se ponía a girar, y Eren luchaba con la necesidad de sonreír. En cambio, miró de soslayo a la puerta de la Sal de Control de los Portales. El reloj digital marcaba "9:42". Lo que significaba que todavía le quedaban ocho minutos para gastar. Ocho minutos antes de despedirse de Marco. Ocho minutos antes de que pudiera regresar a sus "deberes terrícolas". Se volvió a su amigo, y le descubrió aun sonriendo.

Eren se volvió, exasperado.

'Oh, vamos. ¿Seguimos con eso?', espetó Eren, indignado. 'No pasa nada entre él y yo. Nada. ZILCH, ¿okey?', suspiró, mientras que miraba a la puerta. 'Él es mi Supervisor Asignado por el Estado, y yo… bueno, no sé qué diablos se supone que soy. Un vagabundo, al que le obligaron que vigile. O, peor, la babosa de la cual no puede librarse. Sip, seguro es eso.', rió secamente. 'El chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato. Sip. Eso soy yo.'

Marco dejó la actitud bromista, y le abrazó con un brazo.

'Estoy seguro de que no piensa eso.'

Eren giró los ojos.

'Seguro. Eso crees _tú_. Ayer, fui a verlo, y me sacó a patadas. LITERALMENTE. Sus palabras fueron " _No soy tu niñera, bola de babas. Sal de mi maldita oficina. Y, la próxima vez que quieras verme, saca una puta cita"_.'

Eren lo había imitado tan bien, que la imagen hizo a Marco estallar en risas.

'Lo… siento por ti, Jaeger. Siento de dónde vienes.'

Eren hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, y se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose más triste que antes. 'No estoy seguro sobre ti, pero no tengo más ganas de hablar al respecto. Así es como exactamente me ve. Una molestia. Una verdadera molestia. Digo, no es como si yo le haya pedido que me besara, o algo.'

Marco se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

' _Espero que ¿no lo hiciste?'_

Eren se miró al pecoso, perplejo.

'Bien, ya terminamos de hablar sobre este tema. Listo.'

Marco dejó escapar una sonrisita, pero no dijo nada. Los dos jóvenes permanecieron acomodados en esa esquina, los ojos yendo al reloj de vez en vez. Cuatro minutos, contó Eren. Cuatro minutos era todo lo que tenía. Cuatro minutos antes de que las distancias se extendieran hasta lo imposible, antes de que la nada se convirtiera en infinidad. En el silencio de su esquina, oyeron el crujir de puertas cerrarse y ahogadas pisadas perderse en los pasillos.

'Dime una cosa, Eren', dijo Marco, a su lado. '¿Tan importante es?'

Eren se volvió a él, velozmente, olvidando en qué pensaba.

'¿Ah?'

El pecoso se encogió levemente de hombros.

'Lo que piense él de ti', se explicó Marco. '¿Tan importante es?'

Eren apartó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño mientras meditaba la pregunta.

'Para ser honesto, no lo entiendo.'

Marco le miró en silencio, sus comprensivos ojos castaños brillaban.

'¿Sabes a que me recuerdan ustedes dos?', preguntó al fin.

'¿A qué?'

'Los cormoranes.'

Eren se le quedó mirando.

'Nuevamente, ¿a _qué_?', preguntó, alzando otra ceja.

'Los cormoranes', explicó Marco, '– son aves. Son una especie no voladora de las islas Galápagos. Leía sobre ellas, y es interesante como – '

Una oscura sombra pasó sobre las facciones de Eren. Parpadeó antes de dejar escapar un furioso suspiro.

'Eh, eh, espera un minuto. ¿Acabas de decir Galápagos? ¿Cómo es que siquiera conoces sobre ese lugar?'

'Ah, ¿leí?', repuso el amistoso nativo.

Eren no se lo creyó.

'Diablos, ni yo escuché de esos pajaros antes. Y SOY el de la Tierra.'

Ahogándose por la risa, Marco le guiñó el ojo. 'A lo mejor deberías leer sobre ellas. El punto es… que estas aves me recuerdan a ustedes dos.'

Eren se le quedó mirando.

'Oh, vamos. Somos muchas cosas, pero NO una pareja de pajaritos enamorados. Te lo dije, Marco, no hay nada entre nosotros. Lo más lejos que llegué fue segunda base, y el tipo ni siquiera estaba despierto. Por lo que sé, le gusta pensar que no existo. Ahí lo tienes.'

Eren miró enojado a la distancia, y se acomodó la mochila al hombro. Sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en el reloj sobre la puerta. Eran las 10:00, lo que indicaba su partida. Con tristeza, se volvió a Marco, alargando la mano para estrecharla. Un apretón que pasó a ser un abrazo.

'Te voy a extrañar, amigo', dijo Eren, sonriendo levemente.

Le miró y sonrió.

'Okey, gran hombre… Ganaste limpiamente, así que, ¿qué quieres? Día tu tributo. ¿Qué deseas que te traiga de mi mundo para la próxima?'

Marco se cruzó de brazos y meditó la respuesta.

'Esos tacos, son una de las cosas', meditó el pecoso, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo.

'Ajá. ¿algo más?'

'Y la pizza, de la que te la pasas hablando.'

Eren estalló en risas.

'Bien, ¿será una lista, eh? Te lo advierto, no estoy seguro de si puedo meter tantas cosas por la aduana.'

Marco chasqueó los dedos, evidentemente sin oírlo.

'¡Y un libro sobre Galápagos! Casi me olvido de eso.'

Eren suspiró, y sacudió la cabeza.

'Amigo, de verdad te interesa esa mierda, ¿no?'

..-..

Los aterrizajes de los Portales nunca eran sencillos, y, considerando la habilidad de Eren para convertir las más agraciadas maniobras en accidentes, nunca se le dieron bien. El joven de dieciocho años escupió unas briznas de pasto, y alzó la mirada a tiempo para ver los últimos vestigios del portal de Titán desvanecerse. Se había ido.

El pasadizo a ese otro mundo.

El pasadizo a Titán.

Eren permaneció en el suelo, bebiendo la imagen del claro cielo azul. El aire fresco le picó la nariz, no había contaminación allí, ni la peste de los dormitorios de entrenamiento, o la necesidad de unidades de filtro de aire. Si, esto era… casa. Saludó a su mundo con una sonrisa nostálgica, antes de forzarse a levantarse con los codos.

El castaño se sentó y se limpió el pasto de su camiseta y jeans, haciendo lo ultimo posible para verse presentable. Tiró la mochila sobre el hombro, y, levantándose del suelo, se puso en camino para salir del bosque.

Conocía el sitio, como la palma de su mano. Antes lo había escalado, y puesto las marcas. Había un cedro medio tumbado allí. La roca de aspecto curioso, similar a un monje. Media milla más arriba, esperaba llegar a la autopista. Y, con suerte (la palabra clave era _suerte_ ), conseguiría un aventón a los suburbios, sin atraer demasiada atención. Pero sus problemas no terminaban ahí: habría muchas explicaciones que dar, sin duda. Tendría que apoyarse en su mejor amigo, Armin Arlet, el metiche niño detective. Y, luego, estaba su inquisitiva madre. ¿Qué lo había hecho retrasarse? ¿Dónde quedaba su tan elusiva escuela militar? Y, ¿Por qué demonios no podía llevar un celular con él? Trató de imaginarse el rostro aliviado de Carla ante su regreso. ¿La encontraría enferma de preocupación? Trató de recordar como ella le daba un abrazo del oso, ese para el que ya estaba demasiado grande. El olor de sus cabellos, jengibre y sicomoros, al fin el aroma al hogar.

Pero la vida nunca va como uno planea.

Uno espera que el mundo permanezca como lo dejó. El bonsái en tu ventana no debía haber duplicado su tamaño. No debería haber una gigantesca obra en construcción, donde solía haber sauces. El club de boxeo no se suponía que debía estar tableado y cerrado. Y aquel gato que le dabas de comer, camino a la secundaria… no se supone tuviera crías propias. Pero ése era el problema. El tiempo no se detenía cuando estas lejos.

Tampoco la gente.

Como notaba Eren observar el rango en el uniforme de Hannes. El amigable oficial había sido quien se detuvo. De toda la gente que Eren podía conseguir que lo llevara, el destino decidió mandarle a Hannes. El hombre bajó la ventanilla del acompañante y saludó a Eren con una amplia sonrisa.

Eren seguía mirando la nueva y brillante placa de Hannes.

El chico hizo una mueca al leer el rango.

'¿Te promovieron?', dijo, '¡Tienes que estar bromeando!'

Hannes alzó una mano, tocando la placa, orgullo de sí mismo.

Eren lo miró, incrédulo.

'¿Qué hiciste? ¿Salvar a la hija del presidente?'

Hannes frunció el ceño, evidentemente desilusionado por su cuestionario.

'Si, sí, hola a ti también, crio. Te hago saber que mi ascenso estuvo muy atrasado.'

El joven alzó una ceja.

'Atrasada mi culo. Si ascienden a borrachos vagos, el país se va al diablo.'

Hannes le observó lúgubremente antes de soltar un molesto suspiro. Palmeó el asiento a su lado.

'Métete', le invitó, encendiendo el motor.

'Eh… ¿no?', dijo Eren, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Se inclinó para atrás, alejándose de la ventanilla, dio un paso atrás y se puso una mano sobre el corazón. 'Mami me dijo que no vaya a ningún lado con extraños, _oficial_.'

Hannes lo miró, herido.

'Basta con tus bromas… Métete, ¿quieres?'

'Conseguiré como llegar a casa. Gracias, pero _no_ , gracias.'

'¡Eren! ¡Tenemos que hablar!'

El chico dejó escapar una risita.

'No quiero ser tu amigo de parranda, Hannes. Si te cuesta conseguir con quien acostarte, toma mi consejo, anciano, y aféitate la barba.'

'Eren, por el amor de Dios', dijo Hannes, 'Siéntate, ¿quieres?'

La expresión del oficial había cambiado: los rastros de humor se habían esfumado. Se veía serio, y esta repentina transformación incomodó al joven.

Hannes parecía ansioso por volver a hablar.

'No te llevaré a casa', admitió. 'Pero, ¿podemos hablar? Es importante.'

Eren se quedó parado junto a la puerta de pasajero, callado e inquieto. Sus ojos fueron al camino. No parecía que le quedara otra opción. Se acomodó la mochila y cedió.

'De acuerdo.'

..-..

Hannes no lo llevó a beber, tal como había dicho. En cambio, el oficial sin afeitar llevó a Eren a la comisaria. El primer impulso de Eren fue: "Carajo, estoy cagado. ¿Qué hice esta vez?". Y lo más raro era que no recordaba haber hecho nada estúpido.

En el nido de caos de las fuerzas de la ley, el chico castaño fue invitado a sentarse frente a un escritorio sobrecargado de carpetas y expedientes, mientras Hannes bebía un _puto_ café, atendía _putas_ llamadas ,y se quejaba por lo bajo de la _puta_ Semana de Vigilancia. Eren contenía una sonrisa, mientras observaba al mayor maldecir.

Hannes acomodó los expedientes sobre su escritorio, liberando un poco de espacio para su taza de café. Apartó viejos y arrugados expedientes, con bordes amarillentos. Se veía mucho más cansado que de costumbre, y el café no parecía ayudarlo.

'Perdona mi acento. Pero te ves como la _mierda'_ , señaló el joven, ganándose otro gruñido del hombre.

'¿Te parece?', fue la rápida respuesta de Hannes.

Cansadamente se frotó los ojos. 'He estado trabajando seis turnos seguidos, chico. Imagínate lo que te hace.'

Eren frunció levemente el ceño. 'Eh, momento, viejo. Medio que me perdí en "trabajando". Espera. ¿Dijiste que estuviste _trabajando_? Porque juraría que lo hiciste. Y, ¿desde cuándo no te la pasas sentado en tu puesto y chupando? Carajo, es el apocalipsis.'

Hannes giró los ojos. 'Ja. Ja, muy gracioso.'

La conversación fue interrumpida por un sonoro estallido. Las puertas se abrieron y un oficial arrastraba un vagabundo consigo. El hombre de harapos se quejaba a viva voz sobre maltratos, maldiciendo a la policía y mirando hoscamente a Eren, antes de ser llevado al encierro.

El chico se quedó callado, y la sensación de inquietud regresó.

'Okey…', dijo, tragando un poco de saliva. '¿Qué hice?'

Hannes le miró.

'… ¿qué hiciste?', repitió el oficial.

'Sí. ¿Estoy en problemas, o algo así?'

Hannes le miró sobriamente, pero no dijo nada. Soltando otro gruñido, volvió a leer su reporte. El silencio sólo hizo que Eren se sintiera más culpable.

'Eh, no me vas a apresar, ¿no? ¿Por haberte robado la bici la vez anterior? Fue broma, te lo juro. Honestamente, una que hasta para _ti_ seria graciosa.'

Hannes sonrió. Recordaba el pequeño incidente, y, a pesar suyo, rió ante el recuerdo. Devolvió la taza de café al escritorio, y se preguntó cómo abordar el tema.

'No es sobre ti, idiota. No hiciste nada.'

Eren alzó una ceja, y tomó un pisapapeles.

'¿En serio? Así que, estoy… ¿libre?'

'Si no lo estuvieras, te mantendría encerrado, no lo dudes.'

'Oh, vamos', repuso el joven, mostrándose aliviado.

Hannes soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo como un anciano que habla solo en la playa.

'Eren', empezó, 'La verdad es que… quería hablarte de Carla.'

Pareció que dijo las palabras mágicas. Eren se quedó quieto, pero Hannes podía ver los bronceados dedos del joven tensarse ligeramente. Su agarre se puso blanco sobre el pisapapeles, ya sea por enojo o frustración, cosa que Hannes no pudo adivinar. El joven esquivó su mirada, antes de dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa y dejar de contener el aliento.

'Ajá.', dijo simplemente.

Se hizo un largo y duro silencio.

Ninguno de los dos habló.

Hannes se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la nuca. Sabía que debía ir con cuidado por esas aguas. Porque Jaeger era todavía un adolescente, uno que no digería fácilmente las palabras y era fácil de alterar. Hannes se acomodó en su silla, abrió un cajón y lo revolvió.

Halló lo que buscaba.

Eren se quedó mirando la tarjeta que Hannes le pasó.

 _Hospital Stanley Memorial_ , decía.

'¿Qué es esto?', preguntó el chico.

Hannes se acomodó en la silla y se inclinó hacia delante.

'Hice preguntas, ¿okey? Un amigo mío trabaja en la oficina del director del Stanley, y dice que tienen la mejor división psiquiátrica. La mejor de la mejor, Eren. Estoy seguro de que podrán descubrir que hay malo en-', Hannes hizo una pausa, '-Carla', terminó, en un tono más bajo.

El chico no dijo nada, mirando la tarjeta.

'Quiero que lo pienses. ¿Está bien, chico?', le interrumpió Hannes, incomodo ante su silencio.

Los labios de Eren se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

'No. Pretendes que la encierre.'

'Jaeger, no seas ridículo. Hablo con las mejores intenciones – '

Hannes supo que cometió un error.

Porque esa silenciosa furia, la que había esperado no provocar, mostró los primeros signos de asomo. Los labios se retorcieron en un gruñido, y la voz que habló no era la de un adolescente de dieciocho años. Era casi la de una fiera.

'No hay _nada_ malo con ella', dijo el joven, enfrentando la mirada de Hannes con sus fieros ojos. '¡Nada! ¿Me entiendes?'

Arrojó la tarjeta a la mesa y sacudió la cabeza.

'Está bien, y debo ir a verla.'

La silla se arrastró contra el suelo mientras se levantaba.

'¿Eren?' le llamó Hannes antes de que pudiera irse.

'Gracias, pero no, gracias', el cortó el joven de dieciocho años, ya saliendo.

Hannes miró al techo con exasperación, antes de pararse.

'Detente ahí mismo, hijo. No hemos terminado de hablar. No puedes evadir esta charla – '

Muy para su sorpresa, Eren se detuvo y esos hombros volvieron a tensarse. Se irguió, dándole la espalda a Hannes.

'No soy tu hijo', dijo el joven. 'No vuelvas a decirme así. ¡NUNCA!'

Hannes admitió la derrota. 'Cla-claro. Perdona… eso. Fue un desliz', el hombre volvió a suspirar. 'Mira, no quiero ser el malo. Pero tenemos quejas del vecindario, está enfermando. Lo sabes. Diablos, _todos_ lo saben.'

Se hizo el silencio, y Eren se quedó mirando al vacío.

'Lo voy a arreglar', dijo al fin.

Hannes arrugó la nariz, preguntándose qué hacía falta para hacerle entender.

'Eren, una persona no es un juguete roto que se puede arreglar. Por el amor de Dios, ¡abre los ojos!'

'DIJE QUE LO ARREGLARÉ', espetó el muchacho. La conmoción en la comisaria se silenció por un momento. Todos miraron hacia ellos. Discusiones y un poco de pelea no eran inusuales en una comisaria. Ni era Eren un rostro nuevo. Pero esta discusión entre ellos interesó a todos. El oficial Rhodes, que había estado leyendo al Cosmopolitan, alzó la mirada y les frunció el ceño. Pero Hannes mantuvo la mirada en el chico volátil.

Eren se volvió a verlo, y le dio una fugaz sonrisa.

'Hablaré con ella, ¿está bien? Me escuchará. Siempre lo hace.'

..-..

Los sicomoros lo saludaron, cual viejos amigos, mientras se paraba frente a la puerta, una mano en la cerca otra en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Parado en el recibidor de su propia casa, se sentía un extraño- eran las seis de la tarde, y las luces estaban apagadas. Nadie parecía estar en casa.

El vecindario estaba tranquilo. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, el ovejero alemán del señor Cartoway ladraba furiosamente al atardecer. Cuando el hombre emergió de su puerta de entrada para calmar a la pequeña bestia, vio a Eren en su puerta. Con una mano sosteniendo el collar del perro, saludó a Eren.

'¡Aloha! ¡Miren quien decidió aparecerse! Es bueno verte, chico.'

El joven consiguió sonreír lúgubremente.

'Sí, gracias, señor Cartoway.'

Otros estaban también aliviados de verle. Pero por razones diferentes.

El experto en el mercado de valores, Laggard, que tenía la costumbre de salir a correr por las noches y ser el vocero del barrio, se aproximó.

'Volviste. Te esperamos', dijo, mirando a Eren de cabeza a los pies. Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, se inclinó hacia delante y dijo en voz baja. 'Eh, ¿tienes un minuto? ¿Podemos hablar?'

Eren miró a su casa, medio confundido.

'Lo siento, pero en verdad debo seguir.'

Pero Laggard no mostró intenciones de irse.

'Espera, no te tomará mucho. No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que tu mamá está mal.'

Eren tomó aire, pero no dijo nada. Cerró los puños, manteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta de la casa.

'¿Sí?', preguntó, luchando con la necesidad de estallar.

'Digo, no lo tomes personal. Pero les gritó a mis hijos, cuando sólo andaban en bici por la calle. Lo siguiente que supe, es que fue dentro de la casa y se puso a tirar tazas a la puerta. Se la pasa hablando de aliens y cosas así. Hijo –', Eren se encogió ante esa palabra, pero Laggard siguió hablando. 'Es peligrosa.'

Eren miró su porche y, ciertamente, vio los restos de las tazas. No era la primera vez, pero la imagen lo dejaba estupefacto. A su lado, Laggard dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado.

'Es peligrosa, y está enferma', dijo pesadamente. 'Verdaderamente enferma. Sé que tu papá no está más, pero ésto', el hombre señaló los restos, '-no puede seguir. La gente se ha estado quejando. Somos una comunidad tranquila, y desearíamos poder ayudarla. De verdad. Pero lo mejor es que consultes a un profesional-'

'Lo arreglaré', le interrumpió Eren, antes de apartarse.

El joven de dieciocho años pasó las puertas y caminó hasta el porche. Subió los dos escalones, para ser recibido por tres Avisos de Desalojo en la puerta de entrada.

 _Según lo previsto en la ASR_ **(1)** _520, por la presente que se le notifica una orden desalojo y de que debe desocupar, antes o el día 7 de septiembre_ ,

Eren examinó la parte sobresaltada.

 _ **Se le notifica que está en su derecho evitar este desalojo pagando, antes de la fecha de vencimiento, los importes adeudados.**_

Maldijo levemente por lo bajo. Los avisos no estaban solos. Periódicos se amontonaban en la puerta, y Eren los recogió todos, como el atento hijo que era. Los hizo un paquete, tomó los avisos impagos del buzón y, con un entumecimiento que amenazaba embotar sus sentidos, Eren Jaeger tocó el timbre.

..-..

 **Epa, ¿qué es esto? ¿Nueva side y no hay capitulo nuevo de la historia principal? Bueno, esto va entre los caps. 88-89 de la publicación original, y consta de 6 capítulos. Espero terminarlo en poco tiempo.  
NOTA 2: Corregí un par de errores**

* * *

 **1** Acuerdo de Servicios Reembolsables, según lo que encontré en google.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NOVA  
** _ **Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducido por** _ **Maru**_ **de** _ **Kusanagi**_

* * *

 **NOTA: me estoy tomando un breve descansito de la historia principal… he tenido (y tengo) varias complicaciones)**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

~.~

Podía arreglarlo.

Había, después de todo, lidiado con las agotadoras tareas en los Cuarteles de Entrenamiento, había lidiado con levantarse a las 4 am y correr cincuenta vueltas al campo, había sufrido esos condenados ejercicios en el frío, incluso había puesto el pecho a los apodos e insultos en la secundaria. Pero, mientras Eren barría el piso del living, recogía trozos de porcelana y cristales, la verdad comenzaba a revelársele.

Que, sin importar cuando pretendiera tener el control de la situación, no podía arreglarla. No, todo lo que podía hacer era recoger los restos, como el buen niño que era. Lo bueno era que había algunas cosas que sí podía recomponer. Como al Buda Decapitado, que seguía sonriendo a pesar de que la cabeza había sido cortada. Pero en el mayor de los casos, no podía deshacer el daño hecho. Las tazas de té no podían ser rescatadas ni podía reparar la maceta de cerámica que yacía, estallada, en el patio trasero. Todas víctimas de los episodios anormales de su madre. Así era como parecía que les decía la señora Morgan, vieja bruja religiosa. Anormal.

Demonio.

Chiflada.

Sabía los nombres por los cuales la llamaban.

Eren se agachó al piso, y recogió una taza rota, siguió el borde roto hasta dar con los irregulares bordes, de donde se había despegado el asa.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Las tazas le recordaban de alguien.

' _No es tu culpa'_ , dijo una pequeña voz dentro de él.

Eren no sabía a quién pertenecía la voz. O si decía la verdad. Pero deseaba creerle… porque creer lo contrario significaba la derrota. Y Eren Jaeger nunca se rendía. No, no tan fácilmente.

Cuando el guardián terminó con la limpieza del porche, volvió rápidamente a la puerta de entrada, llevando la bolsa de basura en mano. Se detuvo un momento para arrancar las notas de desahucio que se acumulaban en la puerta.

El dinero, sabia Eren, era un problema que podía arreglar. Conseguiría un empleo a medio tiempo como barista o mesero. Limpiaría mesas, utensilios, lo que fuera. Y, lentamente, pagaría la hipoteca. Seguramente podía llegar a algún tipo de arreglo con el banco. Había olvidado sobre el IME. Había olvidado que su mundo verdadero no iba a ser tan clemente con él. Eren sonrió con tristeza. Deseó que existiera una casa de cambios, para convertir sus ahorros de Titán en dinero de la Tierra.

Haciendo los avisos una pelota, volvió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él con cuidado. Sus pasos eran lentos y deliberados. Descubrió la cocina tal como la había dejado. Su madre sentada frente a la mesa, muda y mirando al vacío. Eren la observó de soslayo, mientras iba hasta el mostrador y recogía los restos de tazas de fideos instantáneos. Trabajó en silencio, recogiendo basura y comida pasada, con una paciencia que habría sorprendido a cualquiera que lo conociera. Eren limpió el mostrador con un trapo y se puso a tirar la basura en la bolsa.

Su madre no dijo nada en todo ese tiempo.

Y, tal vez, eso era lo que más dolía.

Al final, no le importaba lo que los vecinos pensaran de ellos. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensara el resto del mundo. Eren se había resignado a el hecho de que la vida nunca sería la misma, cuando por primera vez se enteró de su enfermedad. Pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos.

Se volvió a mirar a su madre furtivamente.

Carla permanecía callada en su sitio, balanceándose como una niña. Sus ropas estaban sucias, el cabello desordenado y suelto. Vestía el mismo delantal con el que la había visto antes de irse. Pero no se veía como entonces. Esta mujer… y Eren odiaba admitirlo, no era no madre. Nada más que una sombra de Carla Jaeger.

Sin embargo, Eren le puso valor. Sonrió alegremente.

'Tienes que tomar un baño, mamá', le dijo. 'Te vas a sentir mejor, créeme. Un baño de esponja, y estarás como nueva.'

El silencio fue toda la respuesta.

'¿Creerte?', repuso ella.

Dejó de moverse, apretando las manos delante. 'No… no me bañaré.'

Eren se la quedó mirando, inquieto.

'¿Por qué?', preguntó.

Su madre volvió sus castaños ojos a él. Miró largamente a su hijo, sus ancianados ojos parecían atentos y, aun así, extrañamente perdidos. Carla sonrió tímidamente. 'Sucia', murmuró por lo bajo. '¿Por qué? El agua está sucia, Eren. ¿No lo ves?'

Eren sacudió la cabeza, confundido.

'Ver... ¿qué?'

'Tiene veneno. Alguien ha estado toqueteando nuestro suministro de agua. Creían que no me iba a dar cuenta… pero lo hice. Hay veneno en el agua, Eren', le explicó, como si hablara con un niño. 'Me quieren muerta. Todos lo desean-'

Justo cuando Eren pensó que se iba poner histeria, su madre frunció el ceño y se relajó. Alzó los hombros y volvió a encogerlos. '¿Qué estaba diciendo?', dijo, confundida, mirando en derredor. 'Me duele la cabeza', agregó, presionando las manos a su arrugada cara. '¿Me estoy volviendo loca? Esos niños, calle abajo, me dicen cosas. Me dicen loca', miró a Eren, buscando alivio en su hijo. 'Eso es mentira… ¿verdad? Dímelo, Eren. Dime que no es cierto. No estoy enloqueciendo, ¿verdad?'

El joven se quedó quieto, esquivando la mirada hacia el trapo en su mano. Tragó el nudo en su garganta y sacudió la cabeza.

'N-no, no les hagas caso. Estás perfectamente bien', le mintió, y volvió a frotar el mostrador. 'La gente sólo es mala. Olvídate de lo que dijeron.'

La oyó suspirar, aliviada.

Eren soltó el trapo, y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

'Yo', se forzó a decir, '-voy a poner el agua a calentar. Vas a tomarte un largo y rico baño, ¿está bien?'

..-..

Si había algún consuelo, era que su habitación estaba igual a como la había dejado, como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo y el espacio. La mochila seguía tirada sobre su escritorio, sin abrir. Eren se sentó en el borde de la cama, divirtiéndose con jugar a las atrapadas con la pared.

El sonido era hipnótico a sus oídos.

Dos rebotes y un strike.

Y, lentamente, volvería a él.

Rodeado por los mudos recordatorios de su infancia – el viejo póster de Spiderman en su ropero, el lote de cd's de heavy metal y el brillo de los stickers de dinosaurios y peces que brillaban en la oscuridad. Eren se sentía extrañamente adormecido.

Estaba en casa, y, aun así, ese lugar no lo era.

Ni se acercaba.

¿Se había equivocado en alguna salida?

¿Había elegido el portal equivocado para salir?

Para aterrizar en esta dimensión, donde todo estaba patas para arriba, pareciendo algo pero no lo era.

A lo mejor, todo era un mal sueño.

Uno del que no se podía despertar.

Tiró la pelota a una esquina y escondió la cara entre las manos. No quería llorar. Los hombres grandes no lloran, eso te dicen. Los hombres grandes saben cómo arreglar los problemas. Los hombres grandes no se sientan en sus casas, tampoco preocupan a sus mamis. Tenía dieciocho, y el mundo todavía no tenía sentido.

Eren miró a su reloj, desolado. Casi deseaba que la lucecita roja parpadeara, a que Gale hablara. Esperaba que alguien le llamara. Alguien. Quien fuera. Marco, deseándole unas buenas vacaciones. Oluo, pasando revista. O… ese otro tipo, del que no podía dejar de pensar.

'Llámame', dijo Eren, en un susurro, mirando el reloj con ansiedad.

'Por favor', volvió a implorar.

Nada pasó.

Su súplica no fue escuchada.

Gale permaneció en silencio, pero la tormenta dentro de la cabeza de Eren seguía rugiendo.

..-..

Despertó cuando oyó los golpes.

Vestido con una camiseta y pantalones de dormir, eren salió a trompicones de la cama y se sacudió el sueño. A pesar de sus sentidos adormilados, volvió a oír el golpe, esta vez más fuerte que antes. Bastó para terminar de despertarlo. Antes de que pudiera buscar a su madre, vio el bate de béisbol bajo la cama. Pero, tras una breve discusión internar, decidió dejarlo. No. Tenía la sensación de que no se trataba de un ladrón.

Y, resultó que no se equivocaba.

Sin aliento por la carrerilla tras bajar las escaleras, halló a su madre parada delante de la puerta del sótano, golpeándola con sus puños. Lloraba, sus hombros se sacudían y convulsionaban con cada golpe.

Eren se detuvo y se le quedó mirando.

'¿Mamá?', la llamó. '¿Qué pasa?'

Ella no le respondió.

'¿Q - qué estás haciendo?'

Carla no parecía oírlo.

Eren fue hasta ella, dando paso cautelosos. Le tocó el hombro, pero ella se encogió violentamente ante su contacto.

Eren contrajo el brazo por reflejo.

'Perdona, soy yo', dijo el joven. 'Soy sólo yo, má. EREN', le imploró, en un quieto murmullo. 'Mírame.'

Carla volvió su rostro lloroso hacia él, con la luz de reconocimiento en los ojos. Se volvió a la puerta del sótano y tiró del picaporte.

'Él está dentro', le dijo a Eren. 'Debemos salvarlo.'

'¿Eh?'

'Tu padre… tu padre está dentro, Eren.'

Eren contuvo el aliento, poniéndose silencioso.

'Má', la llamó.

'Tenemos que rescatar a tu padre. Lo están torturando, ¿no lo oyes gritar? ¿Por qué sigues aquí parado? ¡Ayúdame! ¿Dónde está tu corazón, niño _insolente_?'

Eren la observó en silencio.

'No está adentro, má', dijo, enfatizando cada palabra. 'El sótano está vacío. Lo ha estado por ocho años, ¿recuerdas?', agregó, mirándola esperanzado. 'Nos abandonó, y ese tipo… ese hijo de puta no regresará.'

Carla se le quedo mirando, boquiabierta.

'Retráctate…', espetó ella, con los ojos amplios y furibundos.

'¡Digo la verdad!'

'¡RETRÁCTATE!', chilló ella.

Eren dio un paso atrás y se la quedó mirando, herido.

Carla se llevó las manos a los oídos. '¡MENTIRAS! Todas mentiras. Tu padre nunca nos abandonaría. NUNCA. No nos dejaría solos. Nos amaba.'

Sus palabras parecían haberla llevado al límite, y estalló en lágrimas.

Eren intentó tocarle la cara, pero ella lo esquivó.

'No. lo. hagas!', gritó ella.

'Yo… estoy aquí', la calmó Eren, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. 'él se fue, pero yo sigo aquí, ¿bien?'

Carla se volvió a verlo, confundida.

'No, ¿quién eres tú?', tosió ella. 'No te _conozco_. ¿Quién demonios eres?', le espetó, indignada. 'No eres mi hijo. Me dejaste aquí, totalmente sola. Mi dulce niño nunca abandonaría a su madre. Me escucharía. Tú, tú… eres un impostor.'

Eren se la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

Las palabras le fallaban, y su límite estaba a punto de ceder. Esa vocecita volvía a hablarle. Pero esta vez no entendía que decía. Observó a su madre sollozar, la observó llorar y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Y, así, Eren decidió hacer aquello en lo que era bueno. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta. Abandonó el pasillo, salió del living y, tomando el picaporte de la puerta de entrada, dejó el sitio que una vez llamó su hogar.

Todo era confuso. Una mezcla de colores e imágenes. Ruidos de reality shows y novelas se filtraban de la puerta de al lado. Y, antes de que se diera cuenta, la vieja furia se lo estaba comiendo. Emergió de su casa, corrió calle abajo hasta que reconoció el Chevrolet estacionado en la casa del corredor de bolsa. Laggard, recordó. Laggard, con su lindo auto nuevo, viniendo a decirle cuan jodida estaba su madre. Y ahí estaba el convertible de la señora Logan, con etiquetas de "En Dios, Confiamos".

Eren sonrió.

Era un alborotador en verdad, y le gustaba causar líos.

Y, mientras Eren recogía dos piedras filosas del suelo, las sopesaba para evaluar su utilidad, se sintió extrañamente en paz. Retrajo el brazo, apuntó y deseó que al señor Wall Street y a la señora Yo-amo-a-Dios les gustara el desastre que estaba a punto de hacer.

Su puntería no pudo ser mejor.

Su época como suplente en el equipo de béisbol resultó útil.

El ruido de los cristales romperse fue exquisito en el silencio de la noche.

Gritos emergieron desde dentro de las casa, y Eren se escondió para evitar ser visto. Con una última mirada al daño que había causado, se volvió a la esquina y corrió.

..-..

Las ramas crujían bajo el peso de sus pisadas, fuerte en el silencio de la noche. Cuando llegó al parque de la Quinta Avenida, ignoró el cartel de "No pasar" y trepó por encima de la verja. Volvió a correr. El frío hacia que le doliera la nariz, hacía que los pulmones le sangraran. Era como estar de vuelta en los campos de entrenamiento, compitiendo la media milla contra Annie. Mientras que Thomas y Hannah lo alentaban, alegres. Esos dos idiotas enamorados. Pero, esta vez, no había nadie para que le diera ánimos, nadie a quien vencer y nadie en las sombras, observando su carrera con esos perceptivos ojos grises.

Estaba solo. Como siempre.

Llegó a la vieja fuente de mármol, con una sirena sentada en un plinto. Eren caminó al borde de la fuente, y entró en el agua. Portal 78, recordó. Su llave vibró con silenciosa energía, invitándolo a que la use.

Pero se contuvo, y miró a su reloj.

Eren llevó el comunicado a sus labios, y pidió a Gale que lo conectara con el sargento Shadis.

Tres llamados y, pronto, la gritona voz del otro hombre llenaban el aire.

'Jaeger', dijo ahogadamente el hombre. 'No aprecio que los cadetes que me molesten durante las vacaciones. Si tiene la audacia de llamarme para-'

'Solicito ingresar a Titán, señor', le interrumpió el joven, sin esquivar el bulto.

Se hizo un frio y duro silencio antes de que Shadis gruñera.

'Repita eso. Juraría que me pide que-'

'Me gustaría regresar a Titán, señor. Solicito ingreso, Sargento. _Por favor_.'

Se hizo otra larga pausa, y el canal crujió por la estática.

Shadis suspiró profundamente.

'¿Qué _mierda_ está mal contigo, muchacho?', demandó saber su entrenador. 'Las reglas son las reglas. Todos los cadetes destinados a la Tierra cumplirán tiempos determinados. Y, ahora mismo _, maldito imbécil_ , quiero tu flaco culo destinado en tu maldito planeta. A menos que las circunstancias sean una emergencia, no pued-'

'ES una emergencia', imploró Eren. 'Por favor, señor.'

El enlace se volvió a callar. Cuando Shadis habló, sonó seco y molesto.

'Habla con tu guardián. Conoces el protocolo, Jaeger. Consigue su aprobación, y te dejaré pasar.'

Eren se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza furiosamente.

'No puedo pedírselo, señor.'

'Entonces, tampoco puedes pedírmelo. Solicitud Denegada', anunció Keith Shadis.

Antes de que Eren pudiera intentar convencerlo, el hombre cortó la transmisión.

'Mierda', dijo Eren, pateando la mola de mármol de la sirena. 'Mierda, mierda… ¡MIERDA!', resopló mientras el latido en su cabeza crecía. No, no se iba a quedar allí. Al carajo. ¿Por qué demonios siquiera necesitaba permiso? Tenía la llave, después de todo. Aunque significara romper un par de reglas tontas. El chico miró nuevamente su reloj, y buscó el oblicuo botón verde. Apretó los ojos y, sabiendo cuanto iba a arrepentirse de sus actos, lo apretó.

..-..


	3. Capítulo 3

**NOVA  
** _ **Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducido por** _ **Maru**_ **de** _ **Kusanagi**_

 _Capítulo 3_

~.~

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron. El viento dio paso al polvo exterior, y, con éste, un visitante. Uno que vestía el uniforme de los Cuerpos, cuyas afiladas y marcadas facciones se mostraban malhumoradas y desencantadas con su derredor. Desconocido por esos lares, su reputación lo precedía. Grendall, el arrugado encargado del Centro Titánico de Estudios sobre la Tierra, mostró sorpresa al ver a ese hombre. Tuvo que fijarse dos veces, sus ancianos ojos ampliándose un poco. De toda la gente que lo visitaba en esa letárgica tarde, este rostro del Ejército de Titán era el último que esperaba. El visitante ignoró a Grendall y miró en derredor, su analítica mirada yendo de la alfombra a las oficinas del primer piso.

'¿Está abierto?, preguntó el hombre al fin.

La voz de Rivaille Levi fingía desinterés, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un arma contra la sien y le obligara entrar. Que no estaba allí por iniciativa propia.

Sin embargo, Grendall estaba feliz de recibirlo, y asintió fervorosamente. Era un anciano entusiasta, y siempre daba la bienvenida a los visitantes.

'¡Pero SÍ! Estamos abiertos, y trabajando. Debo reconocerlo, es un honor verle aquí, Teniente', saludó el bibliotecario, bajando de su silla, '¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?'

El soldado se puso tenso ante el título. Se encogió levemente, mientras iba a las estanterías.

'Ahora es _Cabo Primero_ ', dijo Levi, con voz vacua. 'No es que importe mucho.'

Grendall se quedó en su sitio, mirando perplejo al visitante. Se cuestionó si le había oído bien.

'¿Cabo?', dijo, torciendo la cabeza con curiosidad. 'Corríjame si me equivoco, Cabo, pero creía que los rangos iban para _arriba_ y no… _abajo_.'

Levi se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara. Enfrentó los inquisitivos ojos de Grendall con suyos, entrecerrados. '¿Conque sí?', desafió en voz baja. 'Y yo pensaba que los bibliotecarios eran silenciosos y sobrios. Supongo que los _dos_ nos equivocamos, ¿eh?'

Grendall captó la idea, y se contuvo de hacer más preguntas. Por lo que había oído de ese hombre de parte de la teniente Hanji Zoe, era mejor no buscarlo. Observó, mientras el otro caminaba por la biblioteca, pensativo. Levi tomó un tomo cualquiera del estante, y le estudió con curiosidad. El estoico caballero murmuró algo inaudible, mientras pasaba las páginas.

'¿Señor?', interrumpió Grendall. '¿Dijo algo?'

Levi espetó un "tch". Devolvió el libro al estante, y tomó otro. 'Me degradaron', dijo al fin. 'En caso de que se lo preguntara.'

Grendall asintió levemente, mostrándose casi apologético. 'Siento mucho oír eso.'

El otro sonrió, volviéndose a verlo. '¿Lo siente mucho?', le imitó, con una risa burlona. '¿De dónde es usted? ¿Del Planeta Buenos Modales?' sacudió la cabeza, divertido. Rascándose la barbilla, frunció el ceño, y se puso serio. 'La verdad es… que no me lamento mucho. El aire se pone más débil mientras subes. A menos que se esté en el ejército para figurar, chupar culos y toda esa mierda.'

'Ah', exclamó Grendall, empezando a comprender. Aunque eso no evitó que se preguntara si el otro le decía toda la verdad. Observó a Levi devolver el libro al estante, y mirar con desdén la colección, tal vez incluso… intimidado.

'¿Hay…?', comenzó a preguntar Grendall, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. '¿… hay algo que busque, señor? Podría ayudarle.'

Y entonces, el otro hombre, de corte rebajado, se mostró evidentemente nervioso.

'Hanji me dijo… que este lugar es un depósito de información. ¿Es cierto?'

Grendall asintió, acomodándose los quevedos con ligero orgullo.

Levi señalo las estanterías.

'Y, ¿usted debe saberlo todo sobre… ese sitio?'

Grendall se le quedó mirando, sin entenderle.

'¿Sobre cuál sitio exactamente, señor?'

El otro giró los ojos, como si fuera algo obvio

Grendall esperó.

'La Tierra', dijo Levi al fin, suspirando.

El Bibliotecario sonrió benevolente a Levi.

'¿La Tierra? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, debo admitirlo. Ah, por supuesto. Esta biblioteca se llama Centro de Estudios sobre la _Tierra_ por un motivo, sabe. Déjeme contarle al respecto.'-

..-..

Levi se sentaba desganadamente en una silla acolchada, con las piernas cruzadas, la cabeza reclinada sobre una mano, y una expresión de absoluto aburrimiento en la cara. Empezaba a arrepentirse de su pregunta, de haber ido allí, porque ya habían pasado dos horas, y el vejete del Bibliotecario no mostraba señal de callarse.

Grendall hablaba con fervor, como poseso. También mostraba tener gusto por el drama.

'Verá, señor… Ninguna otra guerra cambó el mapa de Europa tan _dramáticamente_. Cuatro imperios desaparecieron como consecuencia de la Primera Guerra Mundial: Cuatro Imperios, le recuerdo. Sus nombres, Alemán, Austro -Húngaro, Otomano, y Rusia. Las naciones reconocieron sus independencias, y nuevas nacieron. Cuatro dinastías, junto a la aristocracia relacionada, cayeron tras la guerra: los Hohenzollern, los Habsburgo, los Romanov, y los Otomanos. Bélgica y Serbia estaban muy dañadas, como Francia, con 1,4 millones soldados muertos. Fue-'

'Oiga', le llamó Levi, perdiendo el resto de su paciencia.

Grendall no le oyó, y siguió su perorata.

'Cuando llegó a su final, un estado formal de guerra entre los dos bandos persistió por siete meses, hasta la firma del Tratado de Versalles con Alemania el 28 de junio de 1919. Fue un momento fundamental en la historia de la Tierra, y el catalizador para lo que vendría.'

'Oiga', le llamó Levi, más fuerte esta vez. '¿Me oye, viejo pedorro?'

Esto obtuvo la atención del otro.

'¿Viejo pedorro?', repitió Grendall, indignado. '¿Acaso me llamó-?'

'No le pregunté por _toda_ la maldita historia de ellos.'

Los hombros del anciano se cayeron, y cerró su enciclopedia.

'En ese caso, ¿qué _desea_ saber, mi buen hombre?'

Levi descruzó las piernas, y sus ojos le esquivaron, incómodo.

'Soldados', respondió al fin. 'Cómo les entrenan, crían… educan, esas cosas. ¿Cuándo comienzan sus instrucciones? ¿Cómo funciona, y qué no? Barreras culturales y cosas así.'

Grendall se rascó la barba, y se preparó para hablar.

'En épocas antiguas, los romanos-'

Levi se puso rígido y le miró gélidamente. 'Me _vuelve_ a dar una clase de historia, y le arranco la lengua.'

El anciano tragó saliva, evidentemente afectado por la amenaza y la imagen que conjuraba. Alzó las manos, vencido. 'Bien, bien, nada de historia. Le parafrasearé lo que conozco, Cabo. ¿Espero un poco de su paciencia, bien?'

Levi asintió secamente, y le pidió que prosiguiera.

Grendall sonrió.

'Entrenar es una forma de educación práctica. En la era antigua, el joven soldado aprendía el oficio de su padre. Cómo cazar, ser un tirador, todo. Era la forma más eficiente de pasar las habilidades y conocimientos.'

'De sus padres', repitió Levi, frunciendo el ceño.

'Sí.'

El pelinegro maldijo.

'Este no tiene padre. ¿Tiene otra cosa a mano? ¿Algo que pueda usar?'

Grendall hizo una pausa. Se le ocurrió que el soldado no le preguntaba aquello por mera curiosidad.

'¿Hay algo en _particular_ que desee preguntarme, señor? Sobre… ¿ _alguien_ en particular?'

Levi se quedó callado, su mirada fiera yendo de la alfombra al anciano. Soltó aire antes de volver a hundirse en la silla

'Este es el trato. Me pusieron a cargo de este…', buscó la palabra '-niño', se decidió. 'Terrícola. Novato en entrenamiento. Volátil, mañoso, y con la costumbre de no seguir las reglas.'

Grendall se sacudió con risa. 'Déjeme adivinar, ¿tiene las manos llenas con él…?'

Levi giró los ojos.

'Más que llenas', le corrigió. Golpeteó los dedos sobre el pantalón, y resopló levemente. 'Para ser honesto, es una bola de ira y rebeldía adolescente. Sus cambios de ánimo son de lo peor', hizo una pausa. 'Seguro que usted conoció chicos de esa edad. ¿Son todos así?'

El viejo Bibliotecario se mostró falto de respuestas. 'No lo creo… pero, para responder a su pregunta-'

Levi le miró con el mínimo interés.

'En la ausencia de un padre, siempre estaba la pederastia', sugirió, encogiéndose levemente de hombros. 'Infamia entre los griegos y romanos.'

'¿Pedequé?'

'La relación entre un varón mayor, que tomaba a un joven bajo su ala, especialmente un adolescente evanescente. El adulto enseñaría al chico las costumbres, le educaría. Un método muy social para inculcar valores morales, y dotar de habilidades militares al retoño.'

La atención de Levi fue picada.

'Siga.'

'Claro que, la relación era… a cambio de favores.'

'¿Favores?', dijo e cabo, sin gustarle como sonaba. '¿De qué tipo?'

Y entonces, Grendall se volvió a poner un poco apologético.

'Sí… eh', tartamudeó, meditando el tema, '… favores _sexuales_.'

Levi se le quedó mirando, sus ojos grises ampliándose un poco. Le tomó un buen rato procesar lo que acababa de oír, y recuperar la postura. Se puso de pie, y, mostrándose más agrio que nunca, fue a la puerta.

Grendall se preguntó si le habría ofendido.

'¿Se va, tenien-, digo, Cabo primero?'

'Sí', gruñó Levi. 'Claramente, vine al lugar equivocado.'

..-..

Los largos pasillos de los Cuarteles de Trost siempre estaban llenos de gente. Internos, conserjes, practicantes, antiguos miembros de los cuerpos, y los demás. Habían pasado casi diez años desde que se había unido a esa manada de ratas, y había aprendido a hacer la vista gorda a la charla y chismes. Raramente notaba a sus compañeros, escogiendo su expresión agria para hablar; también era consciente de cómo la gente se exaltaba cuando lo veían… y Levi nunca se detenía a charlar. Hasta hoy.

'¿Jaeger? ¿Eren Jaeger?'

'Ése es él, sí.'

Sus pies se detuvieron, y Levi hizo una pausa para mirar a los hablantes.

Estaba el alto sargento, cuya potente voz, era útil en el campo, pero no en el interior: Keith Shadis, megáfono encarnado.

'Se lo dije, Ness. Le di al crío una sermoneada de media hora. _¿Cree que tengo un motel aquí, novato? ¿CREE QUE ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE LE PASE EN EL OTRO LADO?_ Lo próximo que sepa es que estos críos van a estar pidiendo el almuerzo en la cama. ¿Quién mierda se _cree_ que es?'

Dita Ness masculló, incapaz de entender algo.

'Pero, Shadis', gimió, '¿Por qué volvió? Por lo que recuerdo, le tiene mucho cariño a su hogar.'

'Porque es un alborotador. Es lo que _es_. Me robó el globo de la oficina. ¿Te conté sobre las costumbres de ese mocoso? ¡E inútil! Le pondrá ganas, pero es más tonto que gorila en patines. Le dije a Pixis que debíamos echarlo cuando falló en la prueba del equipo. Pero no, es _especial'_ , masculló Keith Shadis, resoplando.

'Pero, ¿por qué regresó?'

'¿A quién carajo le importa? ¡Ness, deja de fijarte en los detalles!'

Keith Shadis abrió la boca para volver a parlotear, cuando vio a Levi en la oficina.

'¡AJÁ! Justo a quien buscaba. Oyó todo, ¿eh, Cabo Primero?', el megáfono fue hasta Levi, y se acomodó los hombros, midiéndose con el más bajo. 'Me ahorra el problema de pasar por su oficina. ¡Haga algo con ese mocoso suyo!'

Levi enfrento la mirada del sargento, y sonrió.

'No es _mi_ mocoso. Aparte, usted es el entrenador, Shadis. No me tire sus cagadas a mí.'

Keith Shadis se cruzó de brazos, alzándose en toda su estatura. Alzó la barbilla, y lo miró por lo bajo.

'Y, déjeme recordarle, Cabo, quien es su _guardián_. Me cansé de tragarme al crío. Me ocupo de ciento veinte candidatos. Pero éste, ah, _éste_ , se lleva el premio. ¡Créame!'

Levi sonrió, y se dio vuelta.

'No es mi problema', dijo, dejando a Shadis morder su polvo.

Keith gruñó tras él.

'Ni tú puedes lidiar con el exceso de equipaje, ¿eh?', le gritó Shadis a Levi.

El pelinegro se detuvo nuevamente. Por un momento, Keith Shadis pensó que había molestado al otro. Pero Levi tenía respuestas para dar, y se encogió de hombros, ausente.

'Haz lo que quieras', le dijo.

..-..

El humo ascendía del túnel del metro, todo un brazo del expreso ultra veloz que había sido excavado. Levi observaba a Gunther tomar las riendas de la situación.

Vestido con armadura comando, parches de velcro y casco oscuro, Gunther hizo acordonar la zona con cinta roja y ladró "cuidado" a los curiosos.

'Nada para ver aquí, gente. Muévanse. ¡MUEVANSE!'

El resto de su escuadrón revisaba la zona, en busca de muertos.

Oluo se reunió con Levi en el frente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras daba su reporte.

'Ninguno con heridas serias, Cabo, señor. Dos jóvenes mujeres escaparon por poco, y parecen un poco afectadas. Petra está con los médicos, revisándolas. Las chicas deberían estar bien, si me pregunta.'

Levi asintió secamente, sus grises ojos observando el desastre.

'¿Está la zona de desastre estable?', le preguntó a su subordinado.

Oluo Bozado volvió a mostrarse lúgubre. El mayor se mordió el cachete, antes de dar su veredicto. 'No estoy seguro de si _estable_ , Cabo. Casi me hice una concusión con los escombros que caen. No es exactamente seguro para trabajar. Motivo por el cual la PM nos pasó este peligro.'

Levi asintió, comprendiendo, mientras se ponía los guantes y la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la boca.

Oluo le parpadeó, preocupado.

'Señor, ¿no va a entrar, cierto? Es peligroso, y Petra me cortará la cabeza si algo pasara-'

'Me arriesgaré', dijo Levi, su voz sonando ahogada tras la máscara. 'Oluo.'

'¿Señor?'

'Manda un reporte a Erwin. Comunícale lo que pasó aquí. Encuéntrame en el TJ en diez, ¿comprendido?'

'Sí.'

Oluo observó, reverente, mientras su superior se trepaba por una columna y se hacia paso hacia el túnel. Dos pasos cuidadosos, y la obscuridad del túnel se lo tragó por completo.

Mientras Levi descendía por el túnel, activó la visión nocturna de su reloj. Le pidió a Gale un mapa, y la red envió el camino en cuadros e infrarrojo. Podía oír el zumbido del tendido eléctrico sobre su cabeza, cables de los que Oluo le había advertido. A veces, los cables cortados le rociaban con una lluvia de chispas. Levi estaba agradecido de su equipo protector, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Siguió por el medio, circundando los restos, charcos de fugas de agua y humos tóxicos.

Al fin llegó al epicentro de la explosión. Restos cubrían el suelo, con desgarradas luces asomando del techo. Las puertas de vidrio de la tienda en una esquina habían volado de sus marcos. Todo, en cinco millas a la redonda, tanto hombre como máquina, afortunadamente habían sido evacuados. Lo que le daba la tranquilidad para seguir con su investigación.

Levi se detuvo, alerta e inquieto.

 _Y, ¿qué pasó aquí?_

¿Fallas estructurales?

¿Grupos radicales haciendo una declaración?

O, ¿otra cosa?

Casi a modo de respuesta, oyó un ruido. El canto de un grillo. Levi frunció el ceño, y se agachó cerca del suelo. Rastreó el sonido hasta un montón de escombros. Se detuvo cerca y sacó un cuchillo de bolsillo, para revolver los restos. Con un silbido, el pelinegro arrancó una pieza de metal de la pila y le sopló el polvo.

Reconocía la pieza, ya que la había visto en el Cuartel muchas veces.

Era un trozo de un arco. Un arco de portal.

Pero, ¿qué hacia allí?

Miró en derredor, preguntándose si había descubierto la explosión de un portal. ¿Por qué no lo había detectado Gale?

Oyó pasos tras él.

'¡Cabo! ¡CABO!', le llamó Petra, frenética. Se volvió y vio a la pelirroja, haciéndole señas. 'No se supone que esté aquí', le dijo ella, señalando el techo. '¡Esta cosa se podría venir abajo en cualquier momento! ¡No podemos permanecer aquí, señor!'

Levi se levantó del suelo, guardando el resto del arco en el chaleco. Miró en derredor nuevamente, buscando otros fragmentos.

'¡Cabo!', le imploró Petra.

Levi gruñó, molesto.

'¡Te puedo oír!'

Ella se calló.

'Dime, Petra. ¿Quién nos avisó?'

'¿Qué?'

'¿Quién mandó la pista?'

'Un anónimo. Sonaba nervioso, y no quiso dar su nombre. Gale tampoco lo pudo rastrear', ella frunció el ceño, mientras analizaba el techo derrumbado. '¿Qué piensa que pasó aquí, señor?'

Levi sacudió la cabeza. 'No estoy seguro, Petra', murmuró por lo bajo. 'Algo no concuerda.'

Su subordinada observó el techo, como si esperara que se cayeran en cualquier momento. Petra se mordió el labio, mientras sacaba una bolsa ziploc. Tomo muestra del polvo, a modo de evidencia.

Cuando un cable chirrió peligrosamente cerca del ellos, Levi decidió que era hora de salir. Fue hasta Petra, la tomó del hombro y la empujó a la salida. Ella entendió, y le siguió. Mientras volvían a la luz, Petra se aclaró la garganta.

'Cabo Levi, casi olvido decirle. Hubo un llamado de Zoe.'

Levi se detuvo un breve momento.

'¿Y qué quería la maldita cuatro ojos esta vez?'

La pelirroja sonrió.

'Dijo que era urgente. Que debería dirigirse a los cuarteles de entrenamiento, cuando haya terminado aquí.'

Levi suspiró, para nada encantado con ese mensaje.

..-..

Keith Shadis vestía una mirada de "te-lo-dije", mientras sostenía la puerta y apuraba a que Levi entrara.

El cabo deseó borrarle esa sonrisa orgullosa.

Pasó junto al más alto e ingresó en la desordenada oficina de Keith. A diferencia del Cabo Primero, Shadis creía de corazón que el desorden era marca distintiva de un hombre ocupado. El orden era para los gallinitas: los verdaderos hombres vivían _y_ respiraban mugre. Ese era su lema, y su oficina lo exponía. El escritorio estaba desordenado, el cactus necesitaba una poda, y Levi estaba visiblemente perturbado por el moho que crecía en la recicladora electrónica de Keith. Sintió el apremio de salir a buscar un desinfectante.

En medio de todo ese caos (que era la oficina de Keith Shadis), había uno distinto, esperándole. Un adolescente que se sentaba en silencio y retraído, con las manos cruzadas sobre el escritorio. Eren Jaeger no levantó la mirada, mientras Levi iba hasta él y se sentaba sobre el escritorio. El mayor observó al muchacho en silencio, y, aunque la cabeza del castaño seguía baja, pudo notar el ojo negro y los cortes en la barbilla. El labio de Eren estaba morado e hinchado.

Levi soltó un largo y sufrido suspiro ante la imagen de su protegido.

'Eh, rayo de sol', le saludó en voz baja. 'Te ves tan alegre como siempre.'

Eren se puso tenso, pero no alzó la mirada. A lo mejor, esa fue la primera señal de alarma. La primera de muchas que Levi empezó a notar.

Porque, por un lado, Levi no recordaba alguna vez que el mote de " _rayito de sol_ " no molestara al chico. No hubo respuestas. Quejas. Nada.

Keith Shadis se reunió con ellos en la mesa, inclinándose sobre ambos.

'Bien', concedió Levi, viendo que no sacaría respuestas del chico. Se volvió al sargento y lo midió. 'Golpéame con eso, Shadis. ¿Qué hizo _esta_ vez?', le preguntó a Keith.

'¿Que qué _hizo_?', resopló Shadis y sacó el expediente que llevaba bajo el sudado sobaco. El sargento de anchos hombros no leyó el contenido, en cambio, lo hizo sonar contra la mesa, haciendo que todos se exaltaran.

'Créame, cabo, es más fácil decir qué _no_ hizo', espetó, inconsciente del hecho de que escupía en su audiencia. 'Veamos. Primera Infracción: atravesar un portal sin autorización', hizo una pausa para mirar a Eren con furia. 'Segunda infracción: desobedecer la orden de sus superiores por _voluntad propia_. Infracción TRES: fue un idiota, aun cuando es consciente de que no tolero a los _malditos_ idiotas en mi clase. ¿Capta mi idea?'

Levi evaluó al otro en silencio, antes de sacar un pañuelo y secarse la cara con él.

'Capto tu idea, bien', dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco. 'La próxima, dilo. No me la _riegues_ , Shadis.'

Keith seguía clavándole la mirada al muchacho.

Levi se aclaró la garganta. '¿Te importa explicar la parte de idiota?'

Keith Shadis resopló ante la pregunta. '¿Explicar? Te diré qué hizo. A pesar de que fui lo suficientemente _amable_ como dejarlo quedarse, el gilipolla tuvo la audacia de meterse en una pelea el primer día que llegó. Un bastardo calentón, eso es.'

Levi miró la cabeza castaña. Para su sorpresa, Eren seguía evitando sus ojos.

'¿Es verdad?', preguntó, empujando la rodilla del joven con el pie.

Eren siguió callado, pero Levi vio los bronceados dedos cerrarse en un puño.

Ah, ahí estaba.

La ira.

Claro que no era una emoción nueva para Eren.

'Mírate. Eres una bolsa de rayitos de sol y arco irises, ¿no, Jaeger?', preguntó Levi, aguantándose una sonrisa insidiosa.

La condescendencia y las amenazas siempre funcionaban. El chico alzó la mirada y enfrentó su mirada de acero. Allí estaban esos fieros ojos, como un océano, ocultando la belleza y remolinos bajo su superficie. El labio herido se torció en una sonrisa.

'¿Qué va a hacer al respecto?', le desafió el joven. '¿Va a darme chirlos? ¿Latiguearme con un equipo de montar, _señor_? ¿Volver a sacarme un diente de una patada? Estoy seguro de que hay muchas cosas de ese tipo.'

Se hizo el silencio.

Muy para la sorpresa e Eren, Levi no estaba enojado, ni se dejó llevar. En cambio, se volvió a Shadis, con profesionalismo en cada movimiento.

'¿Con quién fue hallado peleando?'

Shadis miró gélidamente a Eren al hablar. 'Otro imbécil, llamado Frank. Del escuadrón 104. Es uno… de nuestra propia sangre. Un titánico. Los dos no dijeron el motivo de la pelea.'

'¿Sí?', repuso Levi, su penetrante mirada volviendo al joven. '¿Cómo quedó este _Frankie_?'

Aquí, Shadis se mostró desilusionado. 'Múltiples fracturas de costillas, un corte sobre la oreja izquierda, y un sitio permanente en la enfermería. Si se pregunta cómo es que sé tanto, es porque tuve que llevar al idiota yo mismo. Pasé toda la noche oyendo al marmota gemir y gruñir. Tu protegido le dio una buena, sí.'

Levi vio la boca de Eren curvarse en una leve sonrisa. Y tuvo que contener la propia.

Shadis gruño a los dos. Especialmente a Eren.

'Chico, no te pongas tan contento. Usted y el Llorón están suspendidos por dos semanas. En mi vida tuve que suspender a reclutas _de vacaciones_. Supongo que cuando se trata de usted, cadete… nunca escasean las primeras veces, ¿verdad? El fondo, no puedo tenerle aquí.'

Eren le hizo una mueca.

'¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa eso?', le preguntó, fijando su ojo bueno en Keith Shadis.

'Significa te vuelves a tu casa, en tu estúpido planeta, y, esta vez, te quedas allí, _carajo_.'

Eren sacudió la cabeza fervientemente.

'No puedo.'

'¿Desafías una orden directa? ¿ _DE NUEVO_?'

Eren no escuchaba.

'No… NO voy a volver. No puede obligarme', amenazó el joven, apretando los puños.

El calvo sargento se volvió a Levi, dándole una mirada. Como si le dijera " _es tu problema, amigo. No mío"._

Levi se apartó de la mesa y observó al joven en silencio. Estiró el brazo, tomó a Eren y lo hizo pararse. Sin decir nada, comenzó a arrastrarlo a la puerta.

'¿Qu- dónde vamos?'

'Al calabozo.'

Eren se resistió con toda su fuerza.

'¿Qué? Ni modo. NO voy a ir-'

Claro que su tutor se había vuelto sordo a todas sus quejas.


	4. Capítulo 4

**NOVA  
** _ **Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducido por** _ **Maru**_ **de** _ **Kusanagi**_

 **NOTA: Ah, volver a la rutina de la uni, el trabajo, y el cambio de tiempo que me regaló una faringitis con 40 de fiebre….**

 _Capítulo 4_

~.~

El calabozo tenía una placa con número.

1263.

El chico se erguía hoscamente ante la puerta, hasta que Levi perdió lo que le quedaba de paciencia, y lo sacó del camino. Mirándolo duramente a Eren, puso la mano en el picaporte. El lector biométrico lo reconoció, y la puerta se abrió.

Ni bien hizo entrar al joven, Levi oyó pisadas que corrían a recibirlo.

'Encender', dijo en voz alta a la red, y, cuando Gale encendió las luces del departamento, pudo verse al perro – Krobe, sentado en sus cuartos traseros, sacudiendo la cola animadamente. El buen comportamiento no duró, porque el droide vio a su némesis tras de Levi. Cual polilla ante una llama, Krobe se puso en guardia y cargó hasta los pies de Eren, con un gruñido bajo y amenazador.

Eren mantuvo una mirada cauta en el rottweiler, y se dispuso a quitarse las zapatillas. Apretando los pies contra el talón de cada calzado, se los quitó, y Levi le observó acomodarlos cuidadosamente en el zapatero. Era un espectáculo que dejó al mayor divertido y… quizás, un poco preocupado.

Krobe estaba lejos de impresionarse.

El agitado perro se puso a ladrar y gruñirle. Cuando el adolescente le ignoró, el perro saltó delante, y se puso a tirarle de las medias. Eren miró vacuamente al droide, y, muy para la sorpresa de Levi, cedió a los pedidos y se puso a quitarse las medias. Con último tirón estuvieron fuera, y las metió dentro de sus zapatillas. Cuando Eren se dio vuelta, se mostraba cauto y vacilante, los ojos pegados al piso. Sus manos estaban enterradas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras esperaba las ordenes de Levi.

El rostro inexpresivo. La carencia de sonrisa. Rasgos que eran su punto fuerte, pero en Eren… se veían _raros_. Mientras que Levi siempre admiró el repertorio de expresiones que manejaba el joven… ese vacío, esa vacua sumisión y espíritu vencido, era cosas impropias de él.

'Mis ojos están aquí arriba, cadete', le dijo al muchacho.

No hubo respuesta. Eren seguía mirando al perro, los labios partidos formando una fina línea, su mente, evidentemente, en otro lado. Algo había pasado, dedujo Levi. Algo que no dejaba su mente, y de lo cual Eren no podía hablar.

Levi soltó un suspiro.

'Jaeger', le llamó, más fuerte esta vez. '¿Me oyes?'

El joven pareció salir de su trance. Alzó la cabeza rápidamente, y asintió. Para conformar a Levi, sonrió con valor. Una sonrisa que no era tan amplia como de costumbre.

Levi le observó por largo rato, y volvió a suspirar. Con un sacudón de cabeza, el mayor alzó a Krobe y fue al living. Masculló al darse cuenta de que no oía pasos seguirlo. Miró por sobre el hombro, y maldijo.

Su pupilo seguía pegado en la entrada.

'¿Necesitas una maldita _invitación_?'

Eren lo miró, vacilante.

'Perdón. Sólo que pensaba-'

'¿Pensabas?'

'Eh, ¿si esto está bien?'

Molesto y exasperado, Levi le clavó la mirada.

'No, _no_ está bien que te quedes parado en mi puerta de entrada.'

Eren se encogió un poco, y trató de rehacer su pregunta.

'Digo… el quedarme con usted', dijo, inclinando la cabeza. 'La gente va a hablar, ¿sabe?'

Levi le observó largo rato, su acerada mirada nunca cortó el contacto. '¿Por qué diablos me preocuparía?', le preguntó.

Cuando el joven le miró confundido, el mayor se encogió de hombros y fue al centro del living. Tomando aire, puso las manos en el respaldo del sofá y se puso a correrlo. 'La gente siempre habla', repuso, mientras se esforzaba para empujar el sofá hacia la ventana. 'Y, ¿sabes _por qué_ hablan? Porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer. ¿Crees que me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piense la gente?'

El sofá chirrió, mientras era empujado contra las persianas.

Levi se enderezó mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las manos, conforme con la nueva disposición. Se volvió, para hallar al muchacho aún en la entrada. Le sonrió. 'Y ¿de dónde sale esto? ¿desde cuándo te avergüenza tanto quedarte? La última vez, no tuviste escrúpulo alguno en colarte en la casa de otros.'

Eren sonrió, recuperando algo de su viejo humor. Señaló la puerta con el pulgar.

'Sí, bueno… no acostumbro entrar por el frente. Es algo completamente nuevo.'

Levi se quitó la chalina y la dobló. Le sonrió veladamente.

'¿Quieres que deje la ventana abierta? ¿Es eso?', preguntó el mayor. '¿Quieres ir de la señora Norman, y volver a probar tus costumbres suicidas?'

Eren respondió un suave "no", y volvió a quedarse dolorosamente callado. Levi se preguntó si se debía al ligero moho, la humedad o algo, pero notó que el muchacho se ruborizó. Así que, era vergüenza, concluyó Levi. El adolescente se aclaró la garganta y se rascó la nuca, incomodó. 'Es solo que… no pasé la noche antes', confesó. '¿No le preocupa que haga algo?'

La sonrisa nunca abandonó a Levi.

'¿Cómo qué?', le picó.

Eren suspiró.

'Como patear al perro, robar cosas… o… o'

'¿Molestarme?', preguntó Levi.

Eren rodó los ojos.

'No soy un pervertido.'

'Estaba seguro de que sí.'

El chico le miró, indignado.

Levi sonrió con malicia. 'Si te guardas tus necesidades animales para ti, sería todo un logro, Jaeger.'

..-

El joven se sentó en el sofá y subió los pies, rodeando las rodillas con los brazos. Cierto, no era su primera vez allí. Cierto, tenía la costumbre de irrumpir y causar problemas a la anciana señora Norman. Nada le había preocupado antes… fueran puertas cerradas, un roboperro rabioso o las condenadas alturas. Así que… ¿por qué, esta vez, era distinto?

Cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y apoya la cabeza encima.

¿Por qué es destino?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

La respuesta lo rodeaba.

Ocultando la cara en las manos, el joven guardián intentó no prestar atención a los sonidos que provenían del dormitorio. El placar que se abría, el rumor de las ropas, el mayor dando tranquilas ordenas a Gale, sobre la luz, la temperatura y la humedad. El agua corría en el baño, Levi se lavaba la cara y los brazos, buscaba una toalla del perchero. Podía oírlo todo. Los momentos privados del Cabo. Y, cuando su guardián apareció en la puerta, vestido con una ajustada camiseta gris y unos caquis, fue entonces que Eren se dio cuenta porque esta vez era distinto.

Porque Levi ya no era su superior. El uniforme había sido abandonado, los rangos sacados.

Tal vez, el otro también se había dado cuenta.

Talvez, Levi también se sentía inseguro con tener a Eren en su espacio privado.

Tal vez, eso ero el motivo por el cual el otro imponía reglas, tratando de alzar nuevamente las barreras entre ambos. ¿A qué le temía? Nuevamente, ¿A qué le temía Eren?

'La cena es en una hora', dijo Levi, arremangándose. 'Date un baño primero. No admito andar desarreglado bajo mi techo. ¿Está claro?'

Eren se volvió y le miró, desconcertado.

'¿Está claro, soldado?', volvió a pregúntale Levi, esta vez esperando respuesta. Allí estaba, alzando esas barreras entre los dos. Eren no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto. Reglas, reglas, y nada más que reglas. No importaba donde fuera, la gente le decía qué podía hacer y qué no, y estaba harto de ello.

'Estoy limpio', dijo, con voz ronca, bajando la mirada. Rebelde o no, las miradas de Levi tenían el poder de hacerlo apagarse. El joven no quería probar su suerte.

'No era una solicitud, rayito de sol. Si quieres quedarte aquí, harás lo que te diga. A menos que, claro, quieras volver a tu vulgar planeta, cosa que espero-'

Eren alzó la mirada, y lo miró con disgusto. Furibundo, se levantó y fue donde Levi. 'Jodido Napoleón', masculló por lo bajo. 'Eso eres.'

'¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?'

Eren le clavó la mirada al pelinegro. 'No puedes chantajearme O darme órdenes. Así no se trata a las visitas.'

'Escucha, renacuajo. No eres mi maldito invitado.'

'¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué soy, entonces?', reclamó Eren, señalándose a sí mismo. '¿qué diablos soy para ti? Sólo dilo.'

Levi no le respondió, en cambio, sacó una toalla. No cedería y no se iba a retirar.

Eren resopló y se rehusó a tomarla.

'Sí, supuso que vendrías sin nada. Si quieres echarme, adelante.'

'Date una ducha', dijo Levi con un largo, y sufrido suspiro. 'No hagas esto más difícil para ti, mocoso.'

'Difícil para _ti_ , dirás.'

El joven deseó no haberlo dicho, deseó no haber probado su suerte. Porque el adolescente oyó un gruñido. La mano de Levi lo tomó del codo con fuerza y Eren se descubrió siendo arrastrado sin piedad al dormitorio, y, mientras la imagen de la cama le hizo conjeturar sobre si Eros al fin había oído sus ruegos, de que si algo de sexo duro estaba en sus planes, el sueño duró poco, ya que, en cambio, fue metido al baño. La puerta se cerró, el mensaje claro y evidente.

'¡OYE!', espetó Eren en el silencio. '¡No puedes hacer esto!', gritó. '¡Soy un ser humano, hijo de puta!'

Eren oyó los paso alejarse y, por un breve momento, se preguntó si había ofendido a su guardián. '¡OYE! ¡Déjame salir! ¿Esto no es justo, NADA JUSTO!', gritó, golpeado la puerta con los puños. Toda la situación le recordaba otra, la de su primer encuentro con Levi. Pero, ni bien se marchó el hombre, eren oyó sus pasos regresar. Retrocedió, curioso en saber que haría. ¿Lo forzaría a meterse en la bañera? ¿Lo retendría bajo la ducha? Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y una pálida mano sostenía una toalla doblada y un jabón de aspecto curioso.

Eren cortó la distancia, y le clavó la mirada a esa mano.

Oyó un "tch" del otro lado de la puerta.

'¿Vas a hacerme esperar todo el día, Jaeger?', preguntó Levi. 'Toma el maldito baño, te ayudará a calmarte.'

El chico miró la toalla.

'No estoy enojado', protesto débilmente.

'Claro. Eres una bolsa de rayitos de sol y arcoíris, entiendo.'

Mirando hoscamente a la puerta, Eren murmuró una maldición. Cedió y aceptó la oferta, aunque renuente. La puerta se cerró, pero el adolescente no oyó al otro irse.

Eren miró a la toalla en sus manos.

'Oiga, cabo', le llamó.

Hubo un silencio antes de la respuesta.

'¿Qué?'

Eren sonrió, a pesar suyo. Empezaba a sentirse sarcástico, y, si lo iban a tratar como un mocoso, iba a portarse como tal.

'No debe bajar la guardia, ¿sabe? ¿O espera echar un vistazo?'

Se hizo una breve pausa, y Eren le oyó reír levemente.

'Créeme, Jaeger. Tienes el atractivo de una babosa moribunda. No voy tocar algo que ni siquiera fue cuarentenizado.'

'Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí?, repuso Eren. '¿Crees que me voy a escapar?'

'No, sé que no puedes huir a ninguna parte.'

Eren tomó su camiseta y comenzó a levantarla '¿Sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?', le desafió. 'He irrumpido en tu casa, y esto seguro que puedo escaparme', declaró, con su acostumbrada tenacidad.

Se hizo una breve y notoria pausa. El joven tomó aire y se la sacó: fue entonces que oyó la respuesta de Levi.

'No puedes ir a ninguna parte, porque no tienes a donde ir… ¿verdad?'

El chico, que estaba todavía enredado con las mangas, se quedó paralizado del shock. Se volvió a ver la puerta, iracundo, retorciendo la tela. Se quitó los pantalones y los hizo un bollo, arrojando las prendas a una esquina.

Rió sin alegría a la puerta.

'Tengo amigos, ¿sabes? Gente que me trata mucho mejor. Gente que me conoce mejor que tú. Así que no pretendas que me conoces', se quejó Eren, caminando a la ducha. Se colocó debajo y abrió la llave, el sistema de agua de Titán volvió a engañarlo, y Eren se halló bajo un chorro de agua caliente. Soltando una exclamación, buscó los grifos y cambió de caliente a tibio, luego a frio. Enfriar la cabeza, era lo que todos le pedían. Echó una mirada a la puerta cerrada. La silueta seguía quieta, afuera, sin dar señales de apartarse.

'No hace falta que me vigiles en cada maldito segundo', escupió por debajo del agua. 'No soy un niño.'

Se hizo el silencio.

'¿Acaso sucedió algo?', oyó que Levi preguntaba.

Eren se quedó bajo la lluvia, confundido. Resopló y se cruzó de brazos, de forma defensiva, desnudo y tembloroso. Miró su reflejo en el espejo cubierto de vapor.

'No pasó nada. Todo está bien.'

'Tienes un labio roto y el ojo morado. Y, aun así, ¿me dices que estás bien?'

Eren soltó una risa fingida.

'Frank estaba boqueando, y le di una probada de mí. La vida nunca estuvo mejor, Cabo. ¡Nunca mejor!'

'¿Conque sí?'

'Claro que sí.'

Eren cerró los ojos, sorprendido de cuan bueno era mintiendo.

'Bien', oyó decir a Levi.

..-..

No quería admitirlo en voz alta. Pero la ducha no le ayudó. Se sentía mucho mejor y más limpio. Quizás un poco menos deshecho. Cuando salió del baño con la toalla envolviéndole las caderas y el castaño cabello goteando, se encontró a Levi en el balcón, mirando el cielo nocturno de Trost. Entre las macetas de helumbary, su guardián bebía su acostumbrado té. Sosteniendo la taza por el borde superior, con esa aura de paz y meditabunda que siempre le acompañaba. Era una visión encandiladora, y Eren intentó guardarla en su memoria.

Levi pareció presentirlo, y se volvió a mirar al cuarto. Un ligero esbozo de sonrisa apareció en el borde de sus labios. Ojos grises se encontraron con los de Eren a través de las puertas de cristal, analizándolo por un breve tiempo. Los ojos parpadearon, la mirada de esas pupilas ampliándose y Eren no supo que había visto el otro, pero Levi se volvió y tomó un presuroso sorbo de su té. Se puso a sacudir la cabeza, murmurando algo para sí mismo.

'Oye', le llamó Eren. '¿Qué pasó? ¿Ahora qué hice?'

Su guardián se volvió a mirar a Eren antes de señalar el reloj.

 _Si deseas cenar,_ gesticuló el otro, dirigiendo la atención del joven a unas prendas en la cama. _Apúrate y vístete._

Eren le devolvió una mueca.

'Eres raro', dijo, girando los ojos.

Más tarde, esa noche, tras ciento un amenazas y constantes recordatorios de que y no hacer en la casa de Rivaille Levi, Eren fue dirigido al sofá.

'Este es el trato, bizcochito', dijo Levi. 'Vas a dormir acá. Y, por acá, me refiero a AQUÍ. Acomódate… pero no _demasiado_. ¿Está claro?'

Eren asintió, refunfuñando.

Levi se volvió a Krobe, quien ya había perdido su intención de demostrar sus derechos territoriales y se rascaba las orejas.

'Y tú, cabeza de mierda', le dijo Levi, haciendo que el droide le prestara atención. 'Vigílalo. Asegúrate de que no abandone el perímetro de este cuarto. Si intenta algo raro, tienes el privilegio de morderlo. ¿Entendido?'

Eren se sintió insultado en ser vigilado por un perro. Especialmente semejante pobre e insignificante excusa de –

'¡Jaeger!'

Eren recuperó su atención. '¿Sí?'

Levi lo midió en silencio. 'Pateas a mi perro, y eres el primero en salir volando. ¿Está claro, soldado?'

'S-sí. Creo que sí.'

' _Señor_.'

'Sí, creo que comprendí, _señor_.'

'Me robas algo, y me aseguro de que Shadis te encargue limpiar los baños el próximo semestre. ¿Entendido?'

'Sí.'

Levi fue hacia su cuarto, desabrochándose la camisa mientras andaba. Se detuvo.

'Una cosa más. Tampoco tienes permitido entrar a mi habitación, sea lo que sea.'

Eren sonrió ante eso.

'¿Seguro? ¿Qué pasa si hay un incendio, señor?'

Levi le regaló una media sonrisa.

'Sálvate. Yo me las arreglaré.'

La sarcástica sonrisa de Eren se hizo más amplia, y Levi estuvo aliviado de ver un poco del viejo espíritu.

'¿Qué pasa si algo malo le pasa a su perro? _Accidentalmente_ , claro…'

Levi midió al adolescente desde la puerta de su habitación.

'Descansa tranquilo, mocoso, que si le pasa algo a Krobe… seré el primero en encontrarte y destriparte con un cuchillo de carnicero.'

Eren hizo una mueca, poniéndose serio.

'¿Y, si tengo que mear?'

Levi se puso serio.

'Aguántate hasta la mañana.'

Eren le devolvió la mirada, asqueado por el maltrato.

'Vamos, ¡eso es imposible! No puedo controlar a mi vejiga. ¡Estás siendo malo!'

Levi se encogió de hombros, mientras entraba a su habitación.

'A lo mejor, lo _soy_. No lo negaré.'


	5. Capítulo 5

**NOVA  
** _ **Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducido por** _ **Maru**_ **de** _ **Kusanagi**_

 _Capítulo 5_

~.~

Levi despertó con la sensación de lo más curiosa. Sentir algo pequeño recostado sobre su pecho. Pasó la mano sobre el bulto. Metálico, concluyó. El cuerpo de un… se despertó de golpe, cuando esa cosa cerró los dientes sobre su muñeca. Bajo las luces de neón, Levi se descubrió frente a frente con un cachorro con mala cara. Sus bulbosos ojos rojos le respondieron con un brillo en la oscuridad. Suspirando profundamente, se dio la vuelta y se sentó contra la cabecera de la cama, incomodando al perro en el proceso. Krobe dio un salto sobre las mantas, mostrándose más quejoso y menos obediente que antes. La última vez que vio al droide tan molesto, fue cuando trajo a casa una juguera nueva (nada molestaba más a droide doméstico que los electrodomésticos).

'¿Qué te pasa?', le gruñó al perro, mirando con disgusto hacia el balcón. El paisaje tras el cristal era obscuro, y el cielo negro de Trost parecía tragárselo todo. Era extraño ver la ciudad dormir, mientras que él estaba bien despierto, atendiendo a un droide inquieto. Levi observó el paisaje, y trató de discernir la hora. A veces, una aeronave renegada atravesaba el espacio, pasando entre los edificios como solitario explorador. Algún chico, con la mala suerte de tener el turno de noche, asumió.

Antes de que pudiera pedir la hora a de Gale, Levi sintió un tirón en la manga. Krobe había mordido la tela de la camisa y tiraba. Ante la confundida expresión de Levi, movió la cola y señaló con la nariz a la puerta.

Levi observó la puerta semi abierta en silencio. La casa estaba en silencio… el suficiente como para oír el ruido de la red y el aire acondicionado cambiar de modo. Se puso a pensar por qué había dejado la puerta abierta.

¿Jaeger le había contagiado la paranoia sobre un incendio?

O, tal vez… con Eren cerca, no quería tomarse riesgos.

A su lado, Krobe se puso más inquieto y volvió a tirarle de la manga.

'¿Qué pasa, cabeza de metal? Te dije que vigilaras al mocoso, no que me molestes a media-'

Levi no terminó la frase, ya que sus ojos se abrieron más.

'Mierda', masculló. 'No me digas que se escapó.'

Saltó de la cama como un rayo, y, dando lentos y calculados pasos, salió del dormitorio. No hizo falta que fuera lejos. Porque allí estaba el muchacho. Levi se detuvo, sintiéndose aliviado. Aun en esa penumbra, podía ver el mechón de cabellos castaños, sobre un brazo. Las cortinas estaban levantadas, y contra el obscuro cielo nocturno de Trost, estaba el chico de la Tierra.

Seguía allí.

 _Sí_ , pensó Levi. ' _Sigue… aquí._ '

Se volvió a Krobe, que estaba sentado a su lado, rascándose inocentemente las orejas.

Levi le miró con enojo. Recogió al perro y le miró a la cara.

'Vuelves a alertarme sin motivo-', amenazó '-y no te vuelvo a cambiar las baterías, ¿oíste?'

Krobe soltó un ladrido leve de indignación, y volvió a clavar sus filosos dientes en su manga. Dio un tirón y señaló con el hocico a Eren.

'¿Ahora qué? Está aquí, cabeza de chatarra', siseó él. '¿Qué anda mal en tus sensores ópticos?'

Krobe respondió con un gruñido.

Levi giró los ojos. Abrazando al chucho, se dispuso a mostrarle a Krobe que su protegido, alias chico maravilla alias dolor-de-culo, seguía en verdad allí: vivo, sano y salvo. Con cuidadosos pasos, dio la vuelta al sofá y se lo mostró a Krobe.

'¿Ves, tonto?', susurró Levi. 'El mocoso está aquí…', se volvió a mirar el sofá y se calló.

Era verdad. Allí se veía a Eren Jaeger. Allí, donde Levi lo había dejado: vivo, sano y salvo.

Y… llorando.

El chico tenía un codo doblado sobre los ojos. Mordía su labio hinchado, intentando mantener el ruido bajo, y fallaba miserablemente. Levi oyó un suspiro y vio como un temblor le recorría los hombros al joven.

Suspiró y bajo al Krobe. Habiendo cumplido su trabajo el droide desapareció en el largo pasillo, probablemente en busca de las medias de Eren para mascarlas. Lo bueno era que el droide estaba bien. Si solo Levi pudiera decir lo mismo del muchacho.

Se volvió otra vez a Eren, sin saber qué decir… o si debía siquiera decir algo. Podía apartarse, pretender que nunca interrumpió ese momento privado. Pretender que ese chico no existía. sería algo fácil. Tanto como la máscara de indiferencia que vestía siempre. Levi sabía que Eren tampoco se lo echaría en cara. Y ese era el quid de la cuestión. Al final, Eren seguía siendo un chico, forzado a crecer antes de tiempo. Un chico que trataba de enfrentar con valor al resto del mundo.

'No pasa nada, ¿eh?', repuso Levi, suspirando.

Las lágrimas cesaron, pero el codo no mostró señales de descubrir el rostro.

'¿Puedes… irte?', pidió Eren, con la voz quebrándose con cada palabra.

Levi no mostró intención de hacerlo.

'Por favor', imploró´ Eren.

Levi sacudió la cabeza.

'Podría, soldado. Podría irme ya mismo. Pero no lo haré.'

Eren estalló en toses, y se limpió la nariz con la manga.

'Mira', dijo el chico. 'No quiero hablar ahora. Especialmente contigo.'

Levi mantuvo la mirada fija en la cabeza castaña.

'¿Por qué?', preguntó.

'Vete a la mierda', espetó el joven, 'No eres mi maldito consejero. ¡LÁRGATE!'

Levi tomó aire y se volvió a mirar tras la ventana. En las largas sombras de la noche, una torre de la red titilaba rápidamente. Había un motivo por el cual había escogido ese sitio para que descansara el chico. La imagen de la noche de Trost era algo que debía admirarse. Pero ese no era el verdadero motivo, porqué empujó el sofá hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué lo hice? Se cuestionó. ¿Por qué importaba el lado para el cual despertara Jaeger? ¿Desde cuándo ese mocoso era algo más que un deber? A lo mejor, siempre supo la respuesta. Levi se decidió, y se volvió a la temblorosa figura de Eren.

'Si no quieres hablarme, está bien. Pero escucha lo que tengo para decir.'

'No quiero-'

'No te di opción, soldado.'

Ante esas palabras, Eren se sentó, con la sabana rodeándole las piernas. Enseñó los dientes, furioso como bestia herida. '¡No PUEDES darme ordenes!'

Los finos labios de Levi se curvaron en una sonrisa.

'Está bien, no lo haré. Pero, ahora que tengo tu atención, podremos tener una conversación de corazón a corazón.'

Eren resopló ante esas palabras. '¿Corazón?', repuso con disgusto. 'Si hay algo que aprendí de ti, es que _no tienes_ corazón, señor.'

Se hizo el silencio. El adolescente se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco arrepentido de sus palabras. Muy para su sorpresa, el mayor dejó pasar sus palabras. Levi se sentó de cuclillas, su dura mirada gris buscando los ojos del chico, forzando a Eren que lo mirara.

'No sé qué te molesta, Eren. Pero, sea lo que sea, no es el fin del mundo.'

Mostrándose cohibido, Eren se cruzó de brazos sobre las rodillas y le clavó la mirada. Aun en la oscuridad, sus ojos verdeazulados ardían con fuego. Allí estaba esa pasión. La necesidad de demostrar. El deseo de ser reconocido y, por sobre todo, el deseo de ser más fuerte. No había duda de que el mocoso siempre tuvo prisa por crecer.

'¿No es el fin del mundo?', repitió Eren, sacudiendo la cabeza. '¿Qué mierda sabes _tú_?', escupió, señalándose con el dedo. 'Me van a quitar mi casa, señor. Van a quitarme mi puto hogar. Y, ahora, la gente quiere, también, internar a mi mamá. Es la única persona que me queda. ¡LA ÚNICA!', gritó en el silencio, las manos cerrándose fuertemente en sobre sus rodillas. Se balanceó en el silencio que prosiguió, temeroso de ver la expresión del rostro de su superior.

'Está enferma, ¿sabe?', gimió, 'Lo ha estado por mucho tiempo. Está sola, y pensarías que la gente lo comprendería. Pero no, _nadie_ … a NADIE le importa una mierda. Todo lo que quieren es encerrarla. Porque se volvió una molestia. "Intérnala"', una mueca, alzando el dedo al citar la frase. 'Pero no lo haré. Así que, a la mierda con ellos. A la mierda TODOS ellos.'

Eren se sacudió en su sitio, los ojos amplios y vacíos, el estallido lo había dejado sin aliento.

Se atrevió a mirar a Levi, y descubrió a su guardián mirándolo con esa extraña e ilegible expresión suya.

'Adelante. Dime sentimental. Ríete de mí. Es lo que hizo Frank, cuando regresé. Nadie lo entiende. Ninguno de ustedes, titánicos.'

Levi seguía sin hablar.

'Di algo, maldición', reclamó el chico.

Levi le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

'Estás enojado y herido. Tienes motivos para estarlo. Puedo verlo. Pero no te ayuda.'

Eren sacudió amargadamente la cabeza.

'No, señor. Me ayuda. Me ayuda un montón. Es liberador cuando puedo darles a los malditos una probada de su propia medicina. Hacerles sentir un pellizco del dolor que siento. Mostrarles que también puedo ser malo. Les rompí el auto, ¿sabe? Frank está internado por mi culpa. Y no me arrepiento de nada. A la mierda saludar a la compañía. Ser _malo_ se siente BIEN.'

Levi se incorporó de su sitio.

'¿Lo es?, preguntó.

Eren le miró, resoplando un poco.

'¿Qué demonios quieres que diga?'

'Que admitas la verdad.'

'ESTOY diciendo la verdad.'

Levi negó con la cabeza. 'No, no lo haces. Ésa no es la verdad.'

'No sé de qué estás hablando.'

'Admítelo. Que estás escapando, Terrícola. Tu problema no es el mundo, Eren. Ni tu madre, siendo internada. O tu casa, siéndote robada. Eres tú, ¿verdad?'

Eren apretó los dientes.

'Al diablo contigo. No sabes nada de mí.'

Levi le sostuvo la mirada, severo.

'Te sientes solo', dijo él, '¿Verdad?'

'No estoy solo. Tengo…'

Lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por su rostro.

Levi le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

'Ahí está tu respuesta, soldado.'

Había un poco de verdad en el viejo refrán. De que, cuando llueve, era con todo. Eren se fritó la nariz con la manga, suspirando fuertemente en el silencio.

'Que chico malo estás resultando', oyó que decía el mayor.

Eren tomó aire, profundamente. 'Vete a la mierda, ve a relamerte a otra parte', dijo al fin. 'Sí… ESTOY solo. Y, ¿qué?'

El chico se forzó a mirar al techo, haciéndose un ovillo. Se limpió la cara vivamente con la manga, tratando de conservar un dejo de dignidad. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, no oyó a Levi moverse.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, otra le tomó la barbilla, forzándolo a volverse.

En obscura y sobria noche de Titán, en medio del traqueteo de la red y el constante rumor del aire acondicionado, sintió los labios de Levi presionar un beso sobre los suyos. Sus narices se chocaron, y Eren sintió las manos de su guardián tomar su rostro, finos labios revoloteando cálidamente sobre los labios hinchados de él. Dolió. Se sintió agradable, e hizo adormilarse a todas las demás emociones en su cuerpo.

Levi suspiró dos palabras contra su boca.

Tal vez, esas eran las palabras que había esperado largamente que alguien le dijera.

' _No estás solo.'_

..-..

La mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, fue a una imagen que nunca antes había visto. Una que nunca imaginó, a pesar de haber pasado tres años bajo entrenamiento. Los rascacielos de Trost se alineaban justo para dejarle ver por un breve momento el amanecer de Titán.

 _Rayos de sol,_ que parecían saludarlo.

Las lágrimas se habían secado, Krobe estaba a sus pies, gimiendo por una comida pesada. Nada había cambiado: el universo seguía siendo frio e implacable.

Pero Eren sabía que algo había cambiado.


	6. Capítulo 6

**NOVA  
** _ **Escrito por**_ **Blessende / Traducido por** _ **Maru**_ **de** _ **Kusanagi**_

* * *

 **NOTA: Ha sido un poco aventura traducir esta mini historia. No fue mi intención tardar tanto. El fin de semana, espero volver con la historia principal.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6_

~.~

La mañana siguiente, Levi fue al living y lo halló, muy para su disgusto, vacío. No había rastros del muchacho, y tampoco de su segundo al mando. Maldijo levemente por lo bajo, y estaba listo para pedir auxilio a Gale, cuando oyó un gemido, que sonaba trágico, emergiendo del armario de provisiones.

El hombre de pelo rebajado suspiró, y procedió a rescatar a un muy molesto droide, de las profundidades del closet. Krobe se veía encantado de verlo. El droide le regaló lamidas, ladrando a su amo su gratitud, meneando la cola.

Una cola que tenía un rollo de papel atado a ella, se percató Levi.

El guardián la sujetó.

Curioso, quitó el papel del perro hiperactivo y lo desenrolló.

Era una nota breve. La letra manuscrita del joven era apenas legible, como si la hubiera hecho a los apurones.

 _Levi,_

 _Antes de que digas algo, sip, tu perro se lo merecía.  
_ _Y sí, voy a regresar. No por todo lo que dijiste. O porque tuvieras la razón. Te sigo odiando. Chantajeas a la gente: puedes ser un desgraciado convincente, y decir lo que quieres.  
_ _Pero, gracias.  
_ _Por todo._

 _Tuyo  
_ _(espero)  
_ _Eren  
_ _(Sigo sin apenarme por el perro)_

 _PS: La próxima vez que me quede, te voy a dejar aprovecharte de mí._

Levi dobló la nota y la guardó, aguantándose la sonrisa que amenazaba asomarse. Se detuvo a mirar a Krobe, que mascaba la media de Eren, descargando su furia en ello.

'Se está volviendo atrevido, ¿no?', le preguntó al droide.

Krobe alzo una oreja.

'Y que lo digas', pareció responderle.

..-..

Durante una ventosa tarde de noviembre, Eren se sentaba en el porche de su casa, con las piernas cruzadas debajo suyo. Luchaba con una caja de cartón y cinta adhesiva, que llevaba el título de "colecciones", cuando un silbido en la puerta le hizo levantar la vista.

Y allí estaba Hannes, un rostro amigable, que le saludaba con una sonrisa.

'Hey', le dijo, con un saludo, Hannes.

Eren arqueó una ceja.

'¿No se supone que deberías estar patrullando?', dijo el joven.

Hannes suspiró, mientras cruzaba la puerta y se acercaba para reunirse con el chico en el porche. Se sentó junto a Eren, y estiró los brazos, con una mueca.

'Mira, Chico Detective, sé cómo hacer mi trabajo, ¿está bien? Y, para que sepas, acabo de terminar un turno de doce horas, más un discurso motivacional en un preescolar.'

Eren se le acercó y olisqueó el aire alrededor de Hannes, con sospecha.

'¿Cuántas de esas doce horas fueron en el pub, viejo?', le preguntó, riendo. 'Apestas a alcohol, lo sabes, ¿no?'

Hannes hizo una mueca.

'Bueno, bueno, a lo mejor tomé un trago. Uno o dos, nada más.'

'¿Uno o dos?', repuso Eren, escéptico, mientras mordía el borde de la cinta.

El policía se agachó y miró el contenido de la caja. Alargó la mano y sacó una figura del Doctor Octopus. Mostrándose confundido, volvió a estirar la mano y sacó otra. Batman, decía la base.

'¿Sigues guardando estos juguetes? ¿Qué edad tienes?'

'¡Devuélvelo!', espetó Eren. 'Nadie te dio permiso para tocarlos. Y no son juguetes. Son figuras de colección. En unos años, valdrán una fortuna.'

'¿Ajá?', repuso Hannes, levantando una figura medio vestida de la Mujer Maravilla. Esta vez, él sonó escéptico.

'Por supuesto', dijo el joven, mientras volvía a empacar.

'Y, ¿te los vas a llevar al dormitorio, ¿eh?', dijo Hannes. El oficial de policía se volvió a mirar a la casa, al porche vacío, las sogas de ropa desiertas, el corredor y el aviso de desalojo en la puerta. Una brisa sopló entre los sicomoros del jardín, sus hojas susurraron al viento. El silencio era pesado, y sabía que era peor para el muchacho. Una semana atrás, Eren ingresó a su madre en el Stanley Memorial. No fue decisión fácil, y Hannes lo sabía. Había visto al adolescente prometerle a su madre que siempre estaría cerca. Que no había de qué preocuparse.

'Así que, te quedarás en la Uni… Carla en el hospital. Vas a estar lejos. Te extrañaré, chico. A los dos, también a Carla. No será los mismo sin ustedes.'

El chico se quedó paralizado ante esas palabras. Sonriendo apenas y renuente, asintió.

'Sí, también te extrañare, Hannes. No me manejes borracho, viejo. Espera a que vuelva de la universidad.'

Hannes rio ante la broma. Volvió a rebuscar en la caja y sacó otro muñeco de extraño aspecto. Era un hombre, con un pie delante, que vestía una rara mascara blanca de manchas negras, un sombrero fedora y gabardina. Y sostenía un cartel.

 _ **El Fin se Acerca.**_

'Ja', rio para sí. '¿Quién es este tipo raro?', preguntó, curioso de si podría sacarle el cartel.

'¡Oye!', le advirtió Eren, con ojos sorprendidos. 'Cuidado, es una pieza única. Y, vamos, no es raro. Se llama Rorschach.'

'¿Rosas?', preguntó Hannes.

'No rosas. R.O.R.S-', Eren lo vio reírse, y suspiró. '¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo.'

Hannes apartó la mirada del "juguete" (carajo, figura), y se volvió a mirar a Eren, con gesto estúpido.

'Y, ¿qué hace este tipo?', preguntó, solo para ser educado.

Eren, quien había estado peleando con un trozo de cinta, alzó la mirada, confundido. '¿Ah?'

El policía barbudo miró analíticamente largo rato a Rorschach.

'Digo… ¿cuál es su poder especial? El chico murciélago tiene plata. El de metal el traje. Doctor Octopus… muchos brazos. ¿Qué hay con _este_?'

'Rorschach no tiene ningún súper poder. Es sólo un tipo común... que salva gente.'

Para la incredulidad de Eren, el viejo barbudo no le oía. Miraba al cielo, distraído por una imagen maravillosa. Hannes tomó la cabeza de Eren y la guio al cielo, ansioso.

'¡Mira, MIRA!', le dijo.

'Ay, ¿mirar qué?', resopló Eren.

'¡Una estrella fugaz!'

'Es un meteorito, Hannes. Vamos, viejo, hasta los nenes de primaria lo saben.'

Hannes se rascó la barba crecida, desilusionado.

'Bueno, sabiondo, es un meteorocosa. Ahora, ¿vas a mirarlo?

Eren no respondió, pero alzó la vista al cielo sobre Sylvan. Logró ver el meteoro y su ardiente cola que cruzaba el vacío. La imagen era impresionante. Hannes soltó un ligero silbido de apreciación.

'¿Sabes, Eren? Estos meteorocosos te hacen poner filosófico. Te hacen preguntarte… cuán pequeños somos en verdad. Eso, de que no podemos estar solos en este gran y cruel universo. ¿eh?'

El joven castaño observó el rastro de humo deshacerse.

Un meteoro.

¿A dónde iría? ¿Cuán lejos habría viajado? ¿De dónde vendría? Sonrió, y se preguntó si habría conocido a cierto guardián cara de póquer suyo.

'Sí', dijo Eren. 'No estamos solos.'

* * *

 **-FIN-**


End file.
